Trickster's Choice
by Saphiress
Summary: Yagyuu should have never cheated on Niou with Hyotei’s Oshitari Yuushi. Now Niou is pinned on getting revenge and his plans involve Oshitari’s girlfriend Echizen Yukino. Fem Ryoma
1. Chapter 1

**Trickster's Choice**

Yagyuu should have never cheated on Niou with Hyotei's Oshitari Yuushi. Now Niou is pinned on getting revenge and his plans involve Oshitari's girlfriend Echizen Yukino.

What first starts as a quest for revenge becomes the foundation of new love, yet Echizen Yukino isn't the golden girl everyone thinks she is, and Niou isn't the insensitive trickster he is believed to be, so what will happen when these two strong personalities collide? Nothing good I assure you.

**Chapter 1**

Niou held back his tears as he watched the love of his life kiss another; Yagyuu Hiroshi pressed Hyotei's Oshitari to the wall kissing him fiercely.

"Yuushi, let's tell them, I'm willing to leave Niou for you," said Yagyuu. "Just give the word and I'll…" Yagyuu would never know how much his words hurt Niou; tears were trickling down both cheeks. Oshitari shock his head.

"I don't want to hurt Yukino, her brother recently went to hospital and I don't want to worry her any further, not yet at least," he replied. "I still care about her as a friend Hiroshi." He called him Hiroshi, how close were they?

"I understand," replied Yagyuu kissing Oshitari on the cheek.

* * *

_How could he?_ Thought Niou. _How could Hiroshi do this to me?_ Wasn't he the gentlemen and Niou the trickster? How did their situations become reverse?

Niou laid on his bed, tears still in his eyes, he was going to get hell from Yukimura and Sanada tomorrow for waging tennis practice but he didn't care, not anymore, he had full intentions of leaving the tennis club.

He hated Yagyuu and yet he loved him still, he hated Oshitari, he loathed him, detested him, he was going to destroy him, humiliate him. Niou had his heart set, he was going to pull the best trick he had ever pulled and destroy Oshitari Yuushi, but first he needed a partner in crime, someone else who'd felt the same way, someone else who was betrayed, Echizen Yukino.

* * *

"Tsuki!" exclaimed Marui skidding across the room to where a black haired female sat. "Teach me English," he asked firmly placing his textbook before her on the table.

Echizen took out her headphones and put aside the book she was reading. "Again? Bunta you _need_ to get yourself a tutor," she replied.

"Why pay someone when you'll do it for free and a lot better at it," explained Marui. "You lived in America for 2 years didn't you? I'll take it as payment for the tennis lessons I'm giving you."

"I feel used," she sighed and shook her head as she looked down at the page of questions he was having trouble with. Echizen and Marui lived near each other, every Sunday they would go to the local tennis club and play several matches or just hit the ball back and forth. They were hardly lessons but Echizen had improved faster than she had when playing in America, occasionally Marui would bring along a friend normally Kuwahara, Yagyuu or Kirihara while Echizen would bring friends from her time in Hyotei elementary school usually Jirou or Mukahi who brought Oshitari.

"Which one?" she asked. He pointed to the very first one. "Match the words to their meanings: _wound, upset_ and _damage_. This isn't all that hard why don't you just use a dictionary?"

"Jackal's dictionary all isn't that good," replied Marui.

"Is that so," said Echizen. "To _wound_ means to physically hurt them for example cutting them or shooting them. To _upset_ means to verbally hurt them or do something they do not like, like how you always come to me to help you with English-" Marui smiled cheekily. "- and lastly to _damage_ means to ruin or spoil something for example dropping a ceramic bowl and damaging it by chipping it. Is that you need help in?" Marui nodded, he dropped a piece of apple bubblegum wrapped in silver foil on her lap.

"Thanks," he said standing and leaving. Echizen picked up the piece of gum and unwrapped it; placing the piece in her mouth, she tared the silver wrapper into tinny piece. As she chewed her mobile rung, she took it out of her pocket and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said in English, a habit she had yet to drop.

"Yukino," said a familiar voice on the other end.

"What's up Yuushi?"

"I'm at the Rikkai front gate, what are you doing right now?"

"Reading, why?"

"Let's go to the movies or something, just us two," offered Oshitari. Echizen smiled.

"Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

* * *

"Yuushi!" exclaimed Echizen running towards Oshitari and throwing her arms around him.

"Hello to you too," chuckled Oshitari hugging her back. The two were introduced by Mukahi a few months prior when he dragged Oshitari with him to their weekly tennis match. The two got along well together rather quickly and started dating soon after.

"Where are we going?" asked Echizen as Oshitari took her hand in his, he showed her two movie tickets to 'Underworld: Rise of the Lycan', it was hardly a movie suitable for dates but he knew she liked the series. "Middle row, and middle seats," she smiled. "Cool."

"I knew you'd like it," replied Oshitari. "But in exchange I get to pick the movie next time." Echizen rolled her eyes; he liked to watch romance movies over violence and actions.

"Which?"

"'The Notebook'," said Oshitari. Echizen balanced what he had done for her and 2 hours in a cinema listening to romantic dribble, Oshitari won, he won, just barely.

"Okay," she said. "Normally shouldn't our positions be reversed? You like the Action and blood while I like the romance and chick flicks? Hell that's why they call them _chick_ flicks."

"We're not normal," replied Oshitari. Echizen felt her face blush as the two walked hand in hand.

Niou watch the two as they walked away, a tennis ball in his hand he threw it up in the air several times and catching it with the same hand.

"Found ya."

**N/A: I've noticed many of my stories include Yagyuu, Niou and Marui…but I can't help it, the Platinum pair is awesome and Marui is perfect best friend material!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Niou stood outside the south block where all 3rd years attended classes, waiting, he waited for the one who played a very important role in his plans wether she wanted to or not. When he spotted her walking out of the building by herself he seized his chance.

"Echizen Yukino-san," he said walking towards her, she didn't stop walking but slowed her pace so he could catch up. "Are you Echizen-san?"

"Are you from the girl's tennis club?" she asked back with all seriousness in her blue eyes.

"No."

"Then yes I am she," she said. Niou couldn't help but grin; she was an interesting girl, pity though he'd had to break her so.

"I'm Niou Masaharu," he explained innocently.

"Ah! The guy to stay 10 feet away from because just standing next to him you'll get pregnant," she recalled Marui telling her. "The trickster of the court, Niou Masaharu. I've heard about you, not one rumour pretty."

"Well, it depends on your definition of-" She shook her head.

"That wasn't a question." After talking to her for a few minutes he could sum her up in one word already, a bitch.

"Yes well, to be honest I've heard rumours of you too, not all pleasant either," he said to her, she raised an eyebrow.

"I've become a notorious sadist?" she asked.

_A sadist?_Though Niou._ Why did she draw to that conclusion?_ He shook his head. "No, but you're a well known tennis player, won three consecutive junior championships and MVP of your school two years running."

"You've done your research," she said turning a corner to walk towards the front of the school. Niou spotted Oshitari waiting at the front gate.

"Well, to be honest I've always wanted to play a match against you, doubles or singles I'm fine and to be honest-" he twirled her hair around his fingers, she looked at him warily, she herself had not spotted Oshitari waiting for her. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, gently but with enough aggression for Oshitari to see. She frowned at him and pushed him back, Niou looked towards the gate, Oshitari was gone, he grinned only to be repaid with a fist from Echizen, he fell back and hit his head against a sharp rock on the ground falling unconscious.

* * *

"Hiroshi," Niou was dreaming, he was running, running as fast as he could to Yagyuu but Yagyuu just kept on walking, not once turning back. "Hiroshi," he whispered, he shot up and opened his eyes.

"Wake?" asked a voice, he turned his head to see Echizen sitting on a chair beside him with a very angry expression. Niou looked around, he was in the nurses room, how did he end up here?

"What happened?" asked Niou running his fingers through his hair when he touched a sore spot when he looked at his fingers there was blood. "What happened?!"

"Now you've gone and ruined it," complained Echizen, she turned Niou's head away from her and patted down at the plaster she had placed at the back of his head to stop the bleeding. "_Don't_ touch it again or I'm not fixing it for you."

"What happened?" asked Niou, his head was dizzy and his vision blurry.

"Umm…you assaulted me, I defended myself and you hit your head against a rock," she replied.

"You could have just left me, I'm sure it wasn't easy to carry me here," replied Niou.

"My brother told me never to leave a ill or injured person alone," replied Echizen. "But then again my younger brother always told me to leave others alone."

"You're a middle child?" asked Niou.

"Yeah," Echizen patted the plaster down. "An older and younger brother. There! Now leave it alone." Niou reached to touch the plaster but Echizen slapped his hand down. "I said don't touch it, honestly, you men are…" she didn't bother finishing her sentence. "Why'd you do it?" she asked moving her fingers on her lap. "Actually you know what, I don't-" she stood up and picked up her bag from the floor.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON YOU!" shouted Niou. Echizen stared at him and didn't speak. "Oshitari Yuushi isn't the-" Echizen slapped him across the face.

"What gives you the right to just…LIE LIKE THAT_?!"_she cried. "Your right I should have just left you there to die!" With that she stormed out of the Nurse's office leaving Niou alone.

"Well, it didn't end the way I wanted it to, but part one complete, planting the seed of doubt," Niou grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Game to Ootori Shishido pair! 6 games to 4!" shouted the referee.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Mukahi as they stepped of the tennis court. Hyotei's prodigy wiped his face with a towel and just shrugged.

"I'm fine," he replied. He threw the towel into his tennis bag and carried to the male locker room. _Did she find out?_ He thought as her opened his locker, the image of Niou kissing Echizen etched into his mind. He reached into his pocket for his mobile and dialled her number but she didn't pick up, was she avoiding her? What was going on?

"If your trying to call Yuki-chan it won't work," said Mukahi carrying his bag into the locker bay, Oshitari froze.

"Why?" he asked tensely. _Did he know as well? No, it can't be, if that was the case he'd had already hit me._

"She's at the airport," replied the acrobatic specialist.

"Why? Did something happen to Ryoga-san?" Mukahi looked at his doubles partner and frowned.

"What?! No, why do you…" Mukahi caught himself midsentence. "Oh! You didn't know…I thought she told you, I'm sure she thought she told you."

"Told me what?"

"Her younger brother, Echizen Ryoma, he's returning to Japan to live with Yuki-chan and her brother, I think she even skipped school yesterday to prepare the house cuz they even moved-" but before he finished Oshitari raced out of the locker room. "-houses and now live closed to your place…Never mind then."

_So I was seeing thing…_ thought Oshitari._ So there is a chance that wasn't Yuki and Niou, there's a chance, even if its one in a million let it be so, please!_

* * *

"Welcome!" greeted Echizen Yukino as her younger brother Echizen Ryoma walked towards her and her older brother Ryoga.

"Thanks," replied Ryoma in English. "How are you?"

"Excited," replied Yukino in the same language hugging him tightly. "Oh! You're still a midget Ryo, you need to drink more milk so you can be as tall as Ryoga-nii."

"That's just because you're both giants, why does a girl need to be 168cm and a guy 185?" asked Ryoma.

"Because, we can," replied his siblings in sync.

"We took a cab since I didn't get the okay to drive," said Ryoga the upset was clear in his voice. "You need to see my wife, elegant, fast and man is she sexy."

"Wife?" asked Ryoma quietly.

"His car," replied Yukino. "…I think…unless he's married a nurse or uni teacher recently without telling us, or one of his pas girlfriends tracked him down and is revealed to be pregnant and wants him to take responsibility."

"Is that possible?"

"Knowing him…yep."

* * *

"Yukino!" shouted Oshitari banging on the large black fences of her house. "Yukino! Damn it where are you?"

"Is something wrong young man?" asked an elderly woman as she closed the gate to her house. "If you're looking for Yukino-chan and Ryoga-san, they moved out yesterday, it was so sudden they didn't tell anyone they were moving at all, such lovely people but the brother was always bring back girls at night-"

"Thank you Oba-san!" said Oshitari running to the last location she could be, at Rikkai.

* * *

"Where to?" asked Ryoga as they placed the last of Ryoma's luggage into the back of the taxi. "It's Chibisuke's first time here in ages."

"Home, me and Ryoga-nii-"

"Ryoga-nii and I," corrected Ryoma. "Your English is getting sloppy."

"Well if wanted to be the one with him sure…anyway, you loving sister and bedridden brother-"

"Bedrridden?" asked Ryoma.

"You know because he's always in bed, with a guy or girl or alone, Ow!" Ryoga had hit her on the head. "Well, the two of us searched through many sites and brochures to find the PERFECT house," said Yukino. "Four bedrooms and one master suite; that's five altogether in case you coul-(Ryoma glared at her) never mind, one each and two spare for when dad, mum and Naomi moves in with us."

"Why do we need such a big house?"

"Do you want to share a room with your brother?" Ryoma shook his head; Ryoga had a habit of storming into his bedroom late at night with…company, forgetting he shared a room.

"Do you want to share with your sister?" asked Ryoga in rebuttal, Ryoma shook his head again, Yukino was impossible to live with until she had her morning cup of milk tea and daily dose of sugar.

"There are three toilets, one female, one male and one unisex and two bathrooms ,as for the bathrooms on is in the main suite so we've decided that ones yours and Ryoga-niis while the other one is mine, the spa is both offcourse but pants, underwear; you get the point; must be worn in it at all times, agreed?" Ryoma nodded.

"Che! You take all the fun out of-" Yukino grabbed Ryoma's empty ponta can and shoved it in Ryoga's mouth. "-Mhuex."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?" said Yagyuu as he picked up his mobile.

"Do you know where Niou is?" asked Oshitari on the other line.

"Yeah, right here practicing tennis, why?"

"Nothing, has Niou showed any signs of knowing, you know about…"

"No, wait, what's going on?"

"It's probably nothing but I'm worried, do you know where Yuki is?"

"Marui said something along the lines of moving to another post code."

"When?"

"Today, actually," replied Yagyuu.

"Do you know why?"

"Something along the lines of her brother moving to Japan," said Yagyuu. "I better go, Sanada's glaring at me."

"What's wrong Yagyuu?" asked Niou.

"It seems Yukino-san has gone missing?" Yagyuu frowned in confusion. "I don't know, ignore it."

* * *

"I left my wallet at school," cursed Yukino rummaging through her pockets. "Damn it, you guys go home first okay?" Yukino leaned towards the driver. "Drop me off here please." The taxi pulled to a halt and Yukino got out of the car.

"Bye," said Ryoma waving, she waved back and hurried to the school as the taxi drove away. She raced to her form room and searched through her desk to find her black leather wallet hiding at the very back.

"Hey," greeted Niou from the doorway, Echizen frown at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"No, no, it should be, do _you_ want this back?" he held up a student ID card and showed it to her, Echizen quickly opened her wallet to find hers missing.

"Damn it give it back Niou," she demanded.

"Nope," pocketing it he ran down the stairs. Echizen followed him, turning a corner and racing out of the building to the drink taps near the tennis club locker room. He stoped at let her catch up to him, when she saw the scene she froze.

"Not such a Mr. Perfect, is he?" asked Niou, Echizen swallowed and suppressed her tears as she watched Oshitari and Yagyuu kiss. Niou grinned cheerfully, now it was time to watch Echizen snapped and yell at Oshitari and hit him but the grin faded when he saw Echizen begin to tear.

He'd almost forgotten, the feeling of being betrayed and rejected by the one you love, he'd engulfed himself in revenge he had forgotten the one most important factor, love.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly. Her lower lip turned as she turned and ran.

* * *

"Hey! Slow down!" shouted Niou running after Echizen; finally he caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Hey, you okay?"

She glared at him. "It that why you kissed me? Is that why you stole my ID card? Is it fun!? Is it fun to torment with someone's emotions and feelings!? Is it fun to watch someone suffer!?" She yanked her wrist from his grip and hit him. "I hate you!" she shouted. "How could he?" She cried quietly as she continued to hit Niou but with every punch it grew weaker and weaker until she stopped and just cried.

"Yagyuu was my boyfriend," said Niou after a long moment of silence, Echizen looked at him with wonder. "Hiroshi and I were dating; I was getting a drink after tennis practice when I saw…that."

Echizen smiled sadly as she wiped her eyes. "We're in the same boat then."

"Yeah," said Niou awkwardly, how did this happen? "I suppose."

"Yukino?" asked a familiar voice, Niou turned around to see Yagyuu and Oshitari walking towards them. "Yuki," Oshitari frowned as he noticed her red eyes, he turned to Niou and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You bastard! What did you-"

"Stop it!" shouted Echizen pushing Oshitari away, she frowned at him and held Niou's hand in hers. "I've had enough!" she shouted. "I don't want anymore lies." Oshitari looked at her, so she did find out. "Yuushi, I want to break up," she said tightening her grip on Niou's hand. "I don't want to lie to you anymore, I…"

Niou took a while to understand where this was headed, but the holding hands gave him the answer, he put one arm around Echizen's waist and the other on her chin. Bending forward, he kissed her on the lips, even though he knew it was just a role play, an act of revenge he couldn't help but savour the taste of her tounge and touch of her lips.

"I hope you understand and let us be together," said Echizen once they broke apart, holding onto Niou's hand she walked away, not once looking back.

Niou looked at her with new admiration; she was quite the trickster herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Leave me alone!" groaned Echizen turning her head in the other direction. "Bunta, leave me alone!" Marui stood up and walked to stand on her left and stared at her, she turned her head again and he repeated the action. "Leave me alone!"

"Since when?" asked Marui. "You and Niou huh? I never noticed and I notice these things Tsukiyomi, now explain!"

"No," she replied. The door to the classroom slide open and Niou enter, one hand in his pocket the other behind his back. Echizen stabbed her chicken pieces and pop them in her mouth, her lunch tasted horrible now. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, since we're public now I though it would be okay to visit you," replied Niou, he showed what he was hiding, a single black rose wrapped in cellophane and a red ribbon. "For you."

"What type of present is a _black_ rose?" remarked Marui, Echizen smiled as she accepted the flower.

"How did you-?" she began, Niou winked at her and pulled the chair from the desk next to her and sat down.

"Do you like it?" he asked sweetly. Echizen raised an eyebrow in suspicion but smiled.

"Yes," she replied, Niou turned his head tilted his head slightly, Echizen laughed but kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Okay I don't know how I didn't pick this up," remarked Marui talking to himself and walking away. The smiled vanished.

'What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What can't I visit my lover at school?" asked Niou. Echizen rolled her eyes and closed her lunchbox. "Why aren't you eating," he lifted one of her wrists. "Your so thin, I like a girl with more meat on her you know." Echizen yanked her arm out of his grip.

"I don't care," she replied standing up.

"Where you going?"

"To the bin."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not hungry and throwing this away," as fast as light Niou snatched the lunchbox from her hands. "Hey!" Niou took her fork and opened the lunchbox, it was lemon chicken, rice with a drizzle of honey, more than a drizzled, the chicken was drowning in it.

"Who made it?" he asked stabbing a chicken and popping it in his mouth.

"Me."

"You?"

"Why does it taste bad?"

"No it's actually quiet good," admitted Niou eating another piece this time with rice, although he wasn't a fan of honey, despite its appearance the amount was perfect to balance out the salt and sourness. "If you're not eating it I am," he said lifting the black lunchbox from the table and away from her, he took another bite. Echizen sat back down.

"Do as you please," she replied, reaching in her bag she pulled out a book and a hot water bottle, as she read Niou took the bottle and took a sip. "Hey!"

"What's this?" he asked taking a giant gulp this time.

"Green and Jasmine milk tea," replied Echizen snatching the bottle from him. "And you're not getting any more eat your food and leave."

"Green and Jasmine milk tea?" echoed Niou he ate a bit of rice.

"My own creating," she replied.

"It's nice, I never thought I'd say that about tea but it's nice."

"…? Thank you?" He was a strange fellow, why was he here? Did he, could he possibly feel partially responsible? Echizen watched as her devoured the food. No, it couldn't be, could it?

* * *

"Did you hear?" asked Hyotei's Ootori Choutaro. "Oshitari-senpai quit the club but Atobe-bucho didn't accept the letter of resignation."

"What's gotten into him?" asked Shishido. "I thought _he_ was the one cheating on Echizen."

"Apparently Echizen-senpai was cheating on him with Niou-san from Rikkai."

"Ouch, he must be pretty pissed but that's no reason to quit."

* * *

Mikahi Gakuto pouted as he sat on a bench near the drink taps, he hugged his tennis racket. "Yuushi," he said quietly. "What happened to you?"

He remembered his confrontation with Echizen the day before.

"Yuki how could you do that to Yuushi!?" he shouted at her, all she did was smile sadly, he knew then and there, that there was more to the story that meets the eye. He even went and confronted Oshitari as well.

"What did you do?! You idiot what did you do!?" he said to Oshitari.

"It's my fault," said Oshitari. "If I didn't…she wouldn't have gone any where near him. I caused this. I was the one, who was unfaithful first, and now that she's gone, I want her more than ever; I really did love her…I now know. Hiroshi, it was just lust, why was I such an idiot, why? If only I could go back in time...I..."

Mukahi hung his head. He was the one who introduced them; if he never did that then this would have never happened to his doubles partner and his best friend. Even now he didn't know the full story; the rumour going around was that Echizen cheated on him with Niou and in retaliation Oshitari and Yagyuu from Rikkaidai kissed. That wasn't what Oshitari said, so what was going on?

"Argh! This is so confusing," he groaned ruffling his hair.

* * *

"The number you called, is busy, please try again later," said the female voice on Oshitari's phone, he looked at his watch, it was lunchtime she was already on her mobile, he thought she never used it but kept it on her for his sake because he brought it for her.

He tried everything to contact her yet she seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth, no one in the classroom knew of her where abouts, she had moved houses, her mobile was always busy and the email she sent him.

'Leave me alone Oshitari, I never want to see your face again.'

It didn't make sense, she said she had fallen in love with Niou and decided to break up with him, did that mean she never found out about Yagyuu? Oshitari blamed himself, if only he wasn't unfaithful, if only he had paid her more attention and left Yagyuu alone. Would she still be there beside him? Would she have not seeked comfort from a man like Niou?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, in his hand a white handkerchief that she had given him before, in the bottom right corner was his name stiched in gold and hers on upper left. "I'm sorry Yukino, take me back... please...."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Echizen stood under the shade of a tree over looking the Rikkaidai middle school tennis club, a grin plastered on her face as she watched Niou being thrashed in singles by Kirihara.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," remarked a calculating voice, Echizen pulled her eyes from the match to see one of the three demons of Rikkaidai Yanagi Renji.

"May I help you?" asked Echizen. "Or is it that I can't watch my boyfriend being beaten by a second year?" she asked sweetly, she and Niou had continued their charade of being lovers, although at first glance they were a cheerful couple behind the sharing of food and events of the day there would be extra chilli in the curry and pepper in the desserts, tiny things that made Niou's day that _tiny_ bit more horrible and Echizen's that _tiny_ bit better. Yagyuu seemed to have disappeared from their lives, he was either avoiding them or Niou was leading her away from him.

"Because of you our best doubles combination has fallen apart," said Yanagi. "Not only that, they both submitted letters of resignation; none of them accepted offcourse, but the fact of the matter that their determination for tennis faltered is a huge flaw in our aim for our third consecutive victory." Echizen shrugged.

"I'm sorry, what can _I_ do about it? After all, it was Yagyuu's fault to begin with," she replied.

"How much more damage do you intend to deal to the club? Are you not satisfied until you turn the champions into a thing of the past?" Echizen Yukino chuckled, there was no harm in a small white lie, was there? She was bored, and right in front of her was a wonderful past time.

"Yes," she raised an eyebrow and smiled. "That is _exactly_ what I intend to do, first the doubles then I'll crush the singles," she taunted. "Bit by bit, I'll rust that gold throne that you sit on and sit it on a mountain of corpses." Yanagi felt a petrified as he looked into her ghostly gold green eyes. "What wrong?" she walked slowly towards Yanagi, he wanted to walk away but his legs were unable to move. "Afraid?" she whispered placing an hand on his shoulder and leaning in. "Scared that I'll succeed?" she whispered into his ear, her warm breath sent a cold chill down his spine. "How do you intend to stop me? Bore me to death?"

"I-I challenge you to a match," stuttered Yanagi, he was trembling from fear, he'd never noticed her before, over the countless times he looked over his data hers never stood out, was her presence always so dangerous? He feared her, he could feel it in his bones and she could taste it in the air. Given the time and chance, she really could destroy them, freeze them in her world of ice, burn them with the pits of hate. "You win, I stand down, I win, and you leave the school."

Echizen laughed coldly. "No, you have no say," she slide her hand up his torso to his neck, they were cold, like ice, like her eyes. "How about, if you win, I'll just stick to Niou and Yagyuu leaving the rest of you alone."

Yanagi knew that was the best he would get from her. "Very well." He was at a disadvantage, he didn't know her skills, aside from the twist serve and the fact she won several junior tennis tournaments in America he didn't know what she was capable of.

* * *

"The number you have dialled is currently unava-" said the female voice on Yagyuu's phone as he once more tried to contact Oshitari, ever since Echizen revealed that she and Niou were dating things had taken a turn for the strange. Oshitari seemed to have lost all contact with Yagyuu not answering any calls even when Yagyuu went to investigate what was wrong by going to Hyotei he couldn't find him.

Was Niou really cheating on him? Despite the fact he too wasn't faithful it was hard to accept, he completely avoided the couple, he couldn't look Niou in the eye, when the trickster returned to club activities he stopped going.

"Hiroshi! Your friend is at the door!" shouted Yagyuu's mother.

"Coming!" he replied. Why could it be? Not Niou, he hated house visits, could it be Oshitari? He couldn't help but get his hopes up as he walked down the stairs and to the door.

"I'll leave you two alone," said his mother winking and returning to the kitchen, standing in the doorway wasn't Oshitari or Niou but the second last person he wanted to see, Echizen Yukino.

"Hi," she said smiling sweetly. What did she want? "Umm, Haru wanted me to give you this," she said handing him a silver stud earring Niou wore on his left ear; it was a gift from the gentlemen to the trickster when they first dated. "Umm, well bye," she waved and turned to leave. "By the way!" Echizen turned around. "That's for taking Oshitari from me," she said smirking.

Yagyuu stood by the doorway for a long time, what did she mean? Did she know about him and Oshitari? Could she have gotten close to Niou for the sole reason of revenge? A strike of panic passed through Yagyuu, Niou was being used.

* * *

Niou fiddled with the ponytail of his hair, his regrowth was getting more and more obvious he'd need to bleach his hair again. As the thought passé through him he smiled sadly, Yagyuu was the one who helped him dye his hair, he reached into his pocket for the silver stud earring that Yagyuu had given him only to discover it was missing.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Sanada as he and Yanagi sat beside Yukimura on the rooftop of the hospital.

"She's a monster," said Yanagi clenching his fists, the memory of their tennis match was still fresh, his uttered defeat, even though as the match prgressed he gathered her data it was always wrong, her strengths and her weaknesses weren't her strengths and weaknesses, they constantly changed. "Her strength, I'm surprised Marui didn't tell us earlier."

"The new rule of co-gender that recently passed through the JTA (Japanese tennis association) where females are now allowed to participate in male tournaments. If we add her to the team, we may be able to close that void that I left behind," said Yukimura. Sanada opened his mouth to protest. "Sanada, even if it's a tiny bit, if we increase our strength even a tiny bit, the chances of us securing our third consecutive victory will increase that much. We take no risks and use every card we're dealt."

"Yukimura," began Yanagi. "She may turn on us, not only does she hate Yagyuu and maybe even Niou's guts, the girl's tennis club has failed persuaded her to join since she transferred here, what makes you think she'll join us?"

"We have our own ways, na Sanada?" replied Yukimura, Sanada nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anger was still pulsing through Yukino's veins, she hated Oshitari, she loathed Yagyuu, despite the success of their plan, Niou seemed satisfied with the way it turned out and seemed to leaved Yagyuu and Oshitari alone. Although he clearly stated that he was satisfied, Yukino could tell he still itched to attack Oshitari yet at the same time leave Yagyuu alone.

She was different, she would make both suffer and unknowingly, Oshitari would be the puppet on strings, she grinned as she stood beside the steel door of the roof, she could hear the voice of arguing and did she detect a hint of despair? Finally, she could taste the desolation, but she wasn't though yet, it all started a month ago.

**1 month prior…**

"Oi! Yuki-chan! You have a delivery!" shouted Yukino's brother.

"Coming!" shouted Yukino as she hurried down the stair, Ryoga threw a box in the air at her, quickly she bent her knees and caught it before it hit the ground. "The hell?"

"Had to see if your reflexes have decreased," replied Ryoga, Yukino sat on the wooden floorboards and opened the box, inside, was a bouquet of black roses. "Ehh! Aren't they your favourite?" he asked.

Yukino looked at the bouquet, she remember the time when Oshitari first got her roses for her birthday.

"_I'm sorry," he apologised handing her the bouquet of black roses. "They got the order wrong, I ordered ten red roses for our ten week anniversary but they gave me eleven black roses. I ruined it didn-" Yukino covered his lips with a finger to stop him from talking as she admired the roses._

"_They're lovely," she remarked as she hugged him. "Do you know the meaning of eleven roses?"_

"_No."_

"_One love, one life time," she replied. "Although it sounds cooler in Chinese, and even though it was a coincidence that the store had a buy ten get one free policy. It must be fate," she kissed his cheek. "Thank you; I'd much rather eleven unique black roses than ten everyday common red roses."_

The bouquet…it had eleven roses, wrapped with clear cellophane and a red ribbon, there was a card bearing the English words in silver on a black card:

I'm Sorry

"Ehh! From Yuushi-kun right?" asked Ryoga admiring the flowers. "Black roses, what will they think of next? Blue roses?"

"They're already blue roses Ryoga-nii," Yukino pointed out, she pulled out a black rose from the bouquet and handed the rest to her brother. "Here, give them to your date tonight," she said standing up. "I just want this one," the rose in her hand was the only rose without a single wilted petal.

"Did you and four-eyed-weird-accent get in a fight?" asked Ryoga as Yukino replaced the wilting black rose Niou gave her with the one in her hand. "Is that why you've been acting down these past weeks?"

"Have I?" asked Yukino throwing the old rose away in the kitchen bin.

"Yes, you have," said Ryoga. "I don't know what you've fighting about but it's reflecting in your tennis play, I've never seen you beat Chibisuke like that in tennis, you showed no mercy. What happened to your 'Play at your opponent's skill' policy?"

"It died along with that rose," replied Yukino.

But Oshitari's attempts did not stop there, after two weeks, the black rose in Yukino's room was replaced almost everyday, despite Yukino's permission Ryoga couldn't bring himself to throw the roses away and by the end of the week the house was like a funeral.

"You sure had a big fight for him to send you so many roses," commented Ryoma, he yawned as he sat down at the breakfast table. "I'm sleepy."

"What did he do?" asked Ryoga.

"Unless you want me to poison your food leave it alone," said Yukino placing scrambled eggs on three plates, she then placed three slices of bacon in the pan and held it over the stove.

Yukino managed to hide her feelings about the roses very well for the fortnight, yet at the end of the week another bouquet came she snapped, this time the card read.

I love you

But she swallowed her anger and agreed to meet with Oshitari in a café mid way between Rikkai and Hyotei. Oshitari wore a set of black trousers, white shirt, black leather shoes and a blue scarf, the scarf, a gift from Echizen. He read a book as he waited for Echizen. On time as usual Echizen entered the café, dressed in a set of stiletto heels, black jeans, white shirt and a grey halter neck waist cincher. She sat down opposite Oshitari.

"May I take your order?" asked a waitress. She looked at the menu.

"Umm, well, one hazelnut chocolate cake and a green milk tea," she requested, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her wallet and handed the waitress a note. "I'll pay ahead and keep the change."

"One hazelnut chocolate and a green milk tea coming up," said the waitress turning to leave.

"How have you been?" asked Oshitari closing his book and putting it aside.

"Fine," she replied. "Masaharu's been good to me. Why did you ask me out?"

"Did you get the roses?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who cheated Oshitari, why are _you_ sorry?" asked Echizen.

"Maybe, if I'd paid you more attention, maybe it wouldn't have ended this way," said Oshitari. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," said Echizen. "I'm sorry I cheated, I should have told you and gave you a proper break up like you deserved. Sneaking behind your back with another guy was wrong of me, I'm sorry." Oshitari swallowed awkwardly.

"How are you and Niou progressing?"

"Why don't you ask Yagyuu?" replied Echizen, the waitress placed her order in front of her before she left Echizen handed her another note.

"Payment for whatever he ordered," she explained.

"All I ordered was a late," said Oshitari.

"Then she's getting a mighty tip unless you order something else," said Echizen.

"No thanks." Echizen took a bite of the slice of cake,

"In that case, can I get two of these to take away?"

"Sure."

"For your brothers?" asked Oshitari, she shook her head.

"For Niou, he likes sweets as well," she explained. "I'm going to his place later today."

"I see," said Oshitari, there was a silent pause as she ate and he sipped his latte, when she finished her cake she moved on to the green milk tea. "Can we still be friends?" Echizen froze for a second, that one question confirmed a million in her mind. Did he really cheat? Was it a one time thing? Did he have any guilt?

Anger trembled within her; she hid it by taking a sip of her drink. "Of course," she replied, her smile did not reach her eyes.

When they finished eating they went in opposite directions but not before making arrangements to meet again later that week, instead of heading home Echizen decided to pay Niou a visit. His house was unexpectedly normal compared to what she pictured.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Niou when he opened the door.

"Cake?" she offered, Niou took the bag.

"Come in," he said, she took off her shoes and followed him inside. "My sister and brother are home and they're fighting," he explained the yelling and shouting from upstairs.

"Over what?" asked Echizen sitting down on a very sofa in the cream and white themed living room.

"Where the hair drier is going when she leaves for camp," replied Niou. "Wait here, I'll get a plate and fork." He left the living room leaving Echizen alone, she looked around, there were photos of a brown haired Niou on the wall as well as one with his siblings, they all possessed the same cat-like gold eyes.

"I couldn't find a plate so we're gong to have to use this," said Niou returning from the kitchen with two bowls with two slices of cake and a fork stabbed into the cake.

"Don't mind," replied Echizen sitting on the three cushion sofa, Niou sat beside her and the two began to eat. "I have a question I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Are you gay or bi?" asked Echizen.

"Does it matter?" asked Niou.

"Considering the fact I let you hug me, kiss me even touch my arse as part of our act , yes it does matter," said Echizen firmly.

"I don't know really," admitted Niou. "I never felt anything for a well anyone until Yagyuu," there was a pause. "I might go both ways but to be honest I really don't know." Echizen looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Makes sense," she said and continued eating.

"Brat! I smell chocolate so why am I not getting any?!" shouted a male voice, a tall brown hair male entered the room, he was identical to Niou except for the hair and his eyes were darker. "Oh, who's this?"

"Figured out who gets the hair dryer aniki?" asked Niou.

"No, she threw a tampon at me and I decided to let her cool off for a while," replied Niou's brother. "Girlfriend?" Niou and Echizen exchanged looks.

"Actually yeah, Yuki-chan, this is my brother Niou Hatsuharu," introduced Niou. Echizen stood up and held out her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name's Echizen Yukino," she said politely.

"Echizen? Are you by any chance related to Echizen Ryoga?" asked Niou's brother shaking her hand.

"Yes, he's my brother," replied Echizen.

"Hmm? He's pretty popular at uni, well it's nice to meet you Echizen-san," said Hatsuharu, he sat down on one of the singular seats.

"Umm, Masaharu, the bathroom?" she asked.

"First door on your left," replied Niou. Echizen placed her cake on the table and left the room.

"Did you trick her into dating you?" asked Hatsuharu.

"No, why?"

"She's seems like the good student type, you know, the type that usually avoids your type," explained Hatsuharu.

"Ha, ha," said Niou sarcastically.

"She's a hot one, let her go and you're an idiot," said Niou's brother standing up and leaving as well. "Putting up with your pranks and tricks, she must have patience of steel." Niou rolled his eyes, he admit he was a handful, he was right so far only two people had put up with his tricks, Yagyuu and Echizen.

"Your soap smells nice," remarked Echizen as she returned and sat back down, her hand unconsciously went to silver stud in her pocket.

"Want to play a game of tennis?" offered Niou.

"No thanks," replied Echizen. "I better go."

"I'll walk you out."

"No need," She bent down and kissed Niou on the left cheek. "To keep up appearances," she justified and left. Even long after he heard the door open and close, his cheek felt as if it was pulsing.

Echizen removed the earring she took secretly took from Niou and pressed the door bell of Yagyuu's home. A middle aged woman opened the door.

"Yes?"

"May I please speak to Hiroshi-kun?" she asked.

"Hiroshi! Your friend is at the door!" shouted the woman.

"Coming!" replied Yagyuu's voice as he hurried down the stairs.

"I'll leave you two alone," said the woman winking as she left.

"Hi," said Echizen. "Umm, Haru wanted me to give you this," she handed Yagyuu Niou's silver stud, knowing it was a gift from the gentlemen to the trickster. "Umm, well bye," she waved and turned to leave, although it wasn't part of her plan she could help but taught Yagyuu a little. "By the way!" Echizen turned around. "That's for taking Oshitari from me," she said smirking.

She didn't stay to see Yagyuu's reaction, the only one she wanted to see was one of sheer despair, she wasn't done with Yagyuu or Oshitari. Even if they pretended to get along, she would get her reprisal, and her plans, had only just begun.

**A/N: I have a new story about Niou (again) named 'Myeongwol' and ask if you could plz read review it, I'm debating wether to turn it into a series or keep it as a one shot. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Echizen Ryoga!" shouted Echizen Yukino as she slammed open his bedroom door.

"Hmm?" moaned Echizen Ryoga sitting up in his bed, he was completely naked aside from the sheet that covered the lower half of his body. "What Yuki-chan?" Soon after another woman ran into the room, her blonde hair wet from her shower and her black tube dress off centre as if she was startled and dressed as quickly as she could.

"Ryoma, what's going on?" asked the second female. "Who is she?" Yukino inhaled and glared at her.

"Get OUT of my house," she muttered under her breath just loud enough for her to ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I sorry," apologised the woman as she ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Thanks for that," said Ryoga drowsily. "Now I don't need to invent so reason to kick her out. But you normally have no problem with the woman I bring back." He yawned and ran his finger through his green tint black hair.

"I caught her using my moisturiser," said Yukino throwing a light blue bottle at her brother. "You owe me a new bottle."

"It's just moisturiser, why can't you share? Oww…" The bottled bounced off his head and on his bed.

"I don't want to be caught dead wearing moisturiser from the same bottle as one of those whores you bring back for your one night stands!"

"That's not very nice, where's the calm and calculating Yuki-chan I know and hate…love," said Ryoga.

"She was ripped in half along with her heart," replied Yukino. Ryoga sense an immediate change in the atmosphere.

"Yuki-chan, what happened?" asked Ryoga as Yukino looked back into the corridor he quickly put on his boxers and pants, she turned to leave, but he stoped. "Hey, Yuki-chan, what's wrong?" He placed an arm over her shoulder. He led her across the hall and to her room, sitting her down on her bed he sat next to her. "Tell me, what happened already." He'd long sensed there was more than what met the eye but he knew his younger sister was fully capable of solving it herself, this time, he wasn't so sure.

"He cheated on me," said Yukino quietly her eyes watering. "We broke up, the end."

"If that was the end then he wouldn't be sending you roses," Ryoga pointed out embracing his younger sister; she resisted at first but gave up fighting his grip.

"I lied, I pretended that I was cheating on him as well with his mistress's boyfriend," continued Yukino. _Mistress? Is that the right word? Mastress? No, I'll just stick with Mistress…_

"He doesn't know you know about his affair and is trying to become friends or some lame bull shit like that?" guessed Ryoga. Yukino nodded. "Argh! That son of a bitch, want me to go beat him up for you or hire people to?" offered Ryoga.

"No thanks," replied Yukino. "But thanks anyway…"

"Anytime," assured Ryoga hugging her.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Ryoma for the doorway. "Incest, gross!" Yukino chuckled and ran across the room to hug her younger brother.

"Aww, jealous? You want some love too?" she joked kissing him on the cheek; Ryoma shuddered and pushed her away like she though he would. Yukino and Ryoga laughed as they watched their younger brother scurry away to safety.

"Hey, if you ever need any help," Ryoga pointed to himself with his thumb. "You know I'm here." Yukino smiled.

"I know thanks again."_ But I intend to break Yagyuu on my own…_

* * *

"Yuuuki," greeted Niou, he was about to place a arm over her shoulder but when his hand touched her he immediately pulled back.

"Hey Masaharu," relied Echizen smiling.

"Since it's after school, why don't we go get some food? It is a Wednesday, the only day of the week we regulars get a break," offered Niou. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought to himself, his heart was beating irregularly. "Not as a actually date but you know a pretend one as in you know..." _I don't know what I'm doing…_

"Yeah, sure," replied Echizen. "What do you want to get?" she asked packing her bag and carrying it on one shoulder.

"Sushi?"

"Not in the mood."

"Oh!" An idea popped into Niou's mind.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"There's this really posh looking place I always wanted to try but I've never managed to get past the front door," said Niou. "Never figured out why…"

"Have you ever thought it may have something to do with your hair?" suggested Echizen. Niou ignored her commented as he followed her out of the classroom and down the stairs.

"Since you went to Hyotei, you know how to act like a snobbish rich kid," said Niou. "Well you _are_ a snobbish rich kid but since you're no longer going to Hyo-" Echizen's glares cut him off. "Let's go there together!" He gave her his best pleading puppy eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Echizen sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine, what's the plan?"

"We infiltrate the fortress and disguise ourselves amoung the apes," said Niou cheekily.

* * *

"This is the place?" asked Echizen; she had put on some sapphire and white gold jewellery she'd gotten from her mother to make her role as the rich girlfriend more believable luckily it went well with her navy and silver skirt and tie.

The restaurant wasn't the best she'd seen but she could understand not letting a male like Niou with his bleached hair and piercing.

"Two please," she said politely to the waiter as they entered. He bowed and smiled courteously to her while giving Niou a dirty look.

"Yuki, what do you want to eat?" as Niou affectionately placing a arm on her waist. She shrugged his hand away.

"We're in public," she said like any respectable lady. Niou couldn't help but admire her acting; she had her nose in the air and held a aura of ice.

"Ehh!? Yuki-senpai!?" exclaimed a male voice, they turned their heads to see a male with curly silver hair and a chubby face; he sat alone on a large table.

"Choutaro!? What are you doing here by yourself?" asked Echizen walking towards him.

"Shishido-senpai went to the washroom and we're waiting for the rest of the regulars," replied Ootori. Niou was staring at his hair, unlike his, it looked natural. "Why don't you sit with us?" he offered. Echizen shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm on a date," she replied taking Niou's hand. He felt his face redden, despite knowing it was all an act. They sat a few tables away on a table for two.

"What should we order?" asked Niou opening the menu.

"I want to try the hazelnut and chocolate cake," said Echizen.

"That's dessert," Niou pointed out.

"So?"

"May I take your order?" asked the same waiter as the one at the door.

"One hazelnut and chocolate cake, a hot chocolate ice, a lava cake and also a japanese green milk tea," said Echizen.

"Sweeten?"

"Yes please, what about you Masaharu?"

"Umm…just listening to what you're ordering is making me lose my appetite," replied Niou. Echizen kicked him under the table. "Oi! Umm, just a latte and passionfruit cheesecake."

"It'll be with you momentarily," said the waiter taking the menus away.

"I don't like these types of places," confessed Echizen looking around. "This atmosphere, it reminds me of Hyotei and all their fancy partied and such."

"Should we leave?" asked Niou, he didn't want to cause her unease. She shook her head.

"No, its okay, I'll be fine once I had my sugar." Niou chuckled; he looked her in the eye in the candle light, a rare smile on his face as he unconsciously reached for her hand. There was shook on both of their expressions but Niou hid it by looking down.

"Good cover," said Echizen.

"Huh?" Niou looked up to see several students dressed in Hyotei uniforms entered, so she thought it was just part of his act. Sorrow past through but he knew it was hard for her to feel anything for a male after Oshitari. "Speak of the devil," he muttered under his breath as sure enough the blue haired tensai entered the room, he felt Echizen's grip on his hand tighten slightly.

"Huh? Ehh!? If it isn't the one who ran away to Rikkai," remarked a familiar voice. Echizen cringed; he was one of last people Echizen wanted to see, ever, Atobe Keigo the self centred narcissist captain of Hyotei.

"It's been a white Keigo-kun," replied Echizen, Niou grinned wickedly at her which allowed her to relax.

"Who's this?" he asked looking at Niou.

"Ehh! If it isn't the monkey king of the runner up," remarked Niou. Atobe sneered back.

"Let me guess, the trickster of the court Niou Masaharu, I heard rumour but I thought you had better taste Yukino-san," he taunted. Niou was about to stand when Echizen kicked him. "So you cheated on Oshitari for _this_? If I do say you were better off with Oshitari, at least he had a future in the word." Niou stood but to punch Atobe in the face but Echizen beat him to it and slapped Atobe.

"Is it fun? Looking down on people from the top of the 200 strong tennis club?" asked Echizen. "Well guess what, your throne is no more than a pile of rotting corpse and your crown made of rusted metal. When you finally have a sense to return to Earth perhaps you'll actually make some friends."

Atobe laughed and acted if the slap was nothing, Niou knew his cheek was stinging, the sound of impact was loud. "Sharp tongued and short tempered as usual, you never had any patience for me and it seemed nothing's changed," stated Atobe. Niou was fully expecting for him to strike back…who was she? Who was this female named Echizen Yukino?

"Okay, ding ding! Back to your corners," said Shishido standing between Atobe and Echizen. "Whenever you two start arguing it ends up on the court and guess what, I'm hungry so I will not let that happen." He and Ootori began leading Atobe and the rest of the regulars away.

"Sorry about him," said Echizen.

"He seems lovely," said Niou, she chuckled.

"Try being in his form, it's not nice."

"You seem to have handled the situation well, despite the slap and all but you get what I'm trying to say."

"No, not this time…but, when he's not being a insensitive jerk he's actually quite nice," said Echizen. "Try not to judge him too much."

"I don't judge, if everyone judged I'd probably be kept back this year." This triggered the desired laugh from Echizen as their food arrived.

Watching from the front door, Oshitari decided to turn around and not enter, she looked happy with Niou. He was prepared to leave her for Yagyuu long ago, yet, why now, why did he still want her?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The home phone of the Echizen residence rung, Yukino ran down the stairs and picked up the wireless phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, is Ryoma there?" asked a female voice, Yukino was taught never to judge a book by it's cover but if the cover was pink and decorated with fake diamonds and fur she couldn't help it.

"Oi! Chibishuke!" she shouted. "Phone!" Despite the fact she knew who it was really for, she kept it to herself.

"Hai," replied Ryoma he hurried down the stairs and took the phone. "Moshi moshi?" Yukino smirked as she listened. "Do I know you?" he asked bluntly. "No I've never been to a club before, no, no, no, oba-san I'm 13." Yukino busted into laughter, Ryoma glared at her but redirected his anger when their brother walked in through the front door. "But you know, my brother's here, he's called Lyoma, sounds the same but spelt differently, maybe he's the one you're looking for." The woman at the other end said something and Ryoma handed their brother the phone.

"Who is it?" asked Ryoga.

"The waitress from the restaurant we went to last night," lied Ryoma with a blank expression.

"Hey babe, so you decided to give in to temptation huh?" was the first thing Ryoga said when he took the phone.

"That was mean," said Yukino.

"Maybe next time he'll stop using my name as an alias," replied Ryoma, they grinned as they watched their brother try talk his way out of meeting a girl he'd already slept with.

* * *

Niou laid on his back on the floor of his room; they had recently had the carpet replaced and the softness of the new floors were enough for him to fall asleep against, although now he had to be careful of dirtying the carpet as it was now cream white if he and Yagyuu were still dating the colour was perfect for disguising their activities which was part of the reason he rooted for it.

As he laid he could see the poster of a heavy metal band he (and secretly Yagyuu) liked, it was a gift from the gentlemen. What was going on? What did Yagyuu mean?

_2 hours ago…_

"_You have a guest Masaharu!" shouted Niou's sister. Niou walked down the staircase three at a time._

"_Who is-" he began but frozen when he saw who it was, Yagyuu._

"_You haven't been here for a while, I thought you finally made the right choice and decided to cut all ties with Masaharu," joked his sister, she'd had a long time crush on Yagyuu._

"_No, I've just been busy," replied Yagyuu smiling._

_Look at him, acting like nothing ever happened, thought Niou, he rolled his eyes and pushed his sister aside, she glared at him before returning to the living room._

"_What do you want?" he asked bluntly._

"_Things between you and Echizen-san, have they been going smoothly?" asked Yagyuu._

"_Why do you care?"_

"_It's just that I came to tell you starting Monday I'm resuming tennis training," said Yagyuu. "And on my way to visit Oshitari, I saw Yukino."_

Niou always knew the reason Echizen teamed up with him was for revenge but what was going on? Did she and Oshitari make up? Was she plotting something? The thought of her plotting something made him realise that he himself still had nothing planned for Oshitari, what was going on? What happened to the endless hours of plotting and planning he would do?

Why couldn't he come up with a plan for revenge?

* * *

"You're late," said Echizen as Oshitari ran towards her.

"Sorry, Atobe kept us back for a team meeting," apologised Oshitari, he smiled as be leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, immediately he regretted his actions. "Uh, sorry, old habit I guess," he said thinking that he'd ruined it. Strange enough Echizen looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, it fine," she replied. "Shall we go?" Oshitari let her walk slightly in front as the two walked to the shopping centre, it was Mukahi's birthday soon and he was having trouble deciding on a gift and in the end enlisted Echizen's help.

"How about this?" asked Echizen as she picked up a dog eared knitted cap from the counter and putting it on.

"On you, it's lovely, on Gakuto it's kinda creepy," relied Oshitari. Echizen giggled as she took off the hat, just as Oshitari turned his back she slipped it over his head.

"Aww, and on you it's just wrong," remarked Echizen. Oshitari smirked and took off the cap holding Echizen still with one arm he placed a plastic tiara on her head, he smiled, she looked gorgeous.

"It suits you," he remarked.

"Ha," Echizen reached for a witch's hat and placed it on Oshitari's head. "Now _that_ looks creepy." They switched hats and other accessories until they stumbled across a dark marron beanie with brown fox ears. "Who do you think of when you see this?" she asked holding it up.

"Gakuto, that's perfect," Echizen nodded in agreement and placed the beanie on the counter, at the same time they both pulled out their wallets, Oshitari a black leather wallet while Echizen's a white 'Guess' wallet.

"Paper scissors rock?" suggested Oshitari.

"Or we split it 50 50 and both our names are on the card," replied Echizen.

"Deal."

* * *

The two walked side by side with Mukahi's gift at hand wrapped up with a tennis ball shaped card.

"I had a good time," said Oshitari. "It's just like before, when we used to date."

"But this time we're friends." Oshitari's house was closer to the shopping centre, when they reached his place they paused outside. "Here," he handed him the bag with Mukahi's gift. "Give it to him tomorrow okay?" Oshitari nodded and took the bag, as his hand touched Echizen's he could no longer hold it in and kissed her, she was too stunned to move.

"I, I still like you a lot, if only we could go back in time then…" Echizen smiled and gently stroked his cheek.

"Every moment is fleeting, that's what makes it special... I'm sorry," she said, but although her words and voice were kind, behind her smile were a set of dead eyes.

"In three days, the exact spot where we had our ten week anniversary, at four in the afternoon, I'll be waiting there for you," he said.

He turned and entered the gates of his home, unwilling to hear her reply until then, with his back turned the smile vanished, replaced with a face of one who had suffered at the hands of betrayal and anger, it was terrifying yet intoxicatingly beautiful at the same time. It signalled danger and terror to come.

"Three days, plenty of time…"

**A/N: What has Yukino been plotting this whole time shall be revealed in the next chapter, what will happen? Review and wait to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Excuse me, is Echizen-san here?" asked a Yukimura standing outside Echizen Yukino's form room, she had the death metal CD Niou lent her on full blast, his influence was rubbing off on her, she'd pierced her ears and dyed her brown hair a dirty blonde, with her natural pale skin and dark eyelashes she looked like a ceramic doll.

Her classmates were impressed with her transformation; she'd gone from the model student with a stick up her arse to Miss Cool and Smart with a relaxed sense of the rules. Her nails were now painted with silver nail polish that Niou had bugged her for hours to buy because it 'matched his hair', it looked good and much better than the black Niou had tied her down (literally) and painted her nails with, so she didn't complain.

There was no doubt Niou's influence had changed her for the better, as her influence had done for him. The number of detentions and late slips he'd gotten had decreased down to single digits and while his appearance didn't change they had brought a pair of white gold cross with a jet centre and now wore one ear, Niou on his left ear and Echizen on a black leather choker around her neck. He even got a B on his last test.

"Echizen-san," said one of her classmates, Echizen couldn't hear with her music on so she tapped her on the shoulder, Echizen turned around and removed one of her earphones.

"Sorry, Masaharu has me hooked on this really good album so I didn't hear you," she apologised, despite her new look and relaxed appearance she was as polite as ever and when angered her bite was as bad as her bark, not many people had though it was possible, especially the male who'd put a arm around her when he told her to leave her boyfriend and leave with him, he was to be discharged from hospital…eventually.

"Someone's here to see you," replied her classmate, her face blushed as she nudged to Yukimura. Echizen's first reaction was…

_What the hell does _he _want?_ She suppressed a sigh and stood up, walking towards Yukimura she asked politely.

"May I help you?"

"May I please speak with you?" asked Yukimura just as politely, it was almost a competition. "In private?" Echizen shrugged and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

"So, what does the famous 'Child of God' want with me?" asked Echizen sitting down on one of the wooden benches on the roof of the middle school main section.

"I heard you won against Yanagi," said Yukimura. "Quite the impressive feat." Echizen snorted and rolled her eyes.

"My baby brother could win against Yanagi," replied Echizen, she honestly believed her Echizen Ryoma could beat one of Rikkai's three demons.

"You speak lightly of us," assured Yukimura. "I have a proposal for you."

"Hmm?"

"I believe you've been having some recent problems with a certain fan club," began Yukimura. "I guess dating Niou would have something to do with it, but, what if we made a small bet?"

"Do go on," said Echizen interested.

"If you win, I assure you the rest of your school life will be, undisturbed. Even if you lose I will fulfil that promise-"

"And if I lose?"

"Join the tennis club," said Yukimura. "Become a member of the Rikkai middle school tennis club; fill in that void I left behind. That will the condition if you lose." Echizen weighed her options.

"Very well, what are we betting on?"

"A tennis match, against Sanada," said Yukimura. Over the past few weeks he'd observed her closely, wether the odds were fore or against her, she rarely backed down from a challenge especially a tennis match. The chance to verse the current strongest middle school tennis player was dangling right in front of her, if she didn't accept; she wasn't half the tennis player Yukimura made her to be.

Hinata deliberated, wether she lost or won the rest f her school life would be peaceful, even if she lost, which she highly doubted, all that added to her schedule was a 2 hour daily training session which she did on her own anyway. The chance verse Sanada didn't come by every day, she'd taken it even without the bet.

"Have we a deal?" asked Yukimura.

"We do," replied Echizen. "When?"

"Tomorrow 4:30?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Onii-san!" shouted Yagyuu Hiroshi's younger sister Yagyuu Hinata. "Someone's at the door!"

"Coming!" replied Yagyuu running down the stairs, he almost ran his sister over as she glared at him. "What?"

"Who ever makes a girl cry is a scumbag," she explained before walking up the stairs and not saying another word.

"Huh?" Yagyuu's confusion was answered with who he saw standing at his front door, Echizen Yukino.

Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, what had happened? Yagyuu wondered, but above all, why was she here?

* * *

"How are you and Oshitari coming along?" asked Echizen as she and Yagyuu took a stroll in his local park.

"Fine," replied Yagyuu. But it wasn't, since that day Oshitari hadn't even made eye contact with him, always avoiding him and never answering his calls. Echizen smiled.

"I'm glad, I spoke with Yuushi recently," she said, this got Yagyuu's attention. "He seemed, happy, with the way things are heading."

Yagyuu swallowed, Yuushi was happy, about what? "Is he? I'm glad, did he say anything specific?" What did Oshitari say?

"He said he didn't like the way we broke up, but he'd started a new relationship because of it and thinks he's found the one," said Echizen, he smile saddened. "I'm sorry, I've been trying to stall with chatter but I…" she trailed off.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Yagyuu.

"It's Haru," she explained, her voice breaking and her eyes watering. "He's been acting strange, and I, I can't help but worry."

"Niou-kun is always strange, how much stranger?"

Echizen chuckled at his remark. "He's been acting, distant, lately. I asked him about it, but, he just brushed me off." They'd stop walking and tears were steaming down Echizen's cheeks. "I don't know what to do, I'm scared he'll leave me, I really, I love him."

Hesitantly Yagyuu put her arms around Echizen. "Niou's not that kind of person, in all the years I've known him, he's not the player everyone makes him out to be, and I really think you two can make it work. I've noticed how you keep him in check and keep his pranks to a minimum, even his grades have gone up, I could never had done that."

"Do you really think it'll be okay?" asked Echizen Yagyuu let go of her and handed her a tissue.

"I do," said Yagyuu, she wiped her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to turn to."

"It's fine,' replied Yagyuu. "Feel free to come to me if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Then," began Echizen but she cut herself off.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if…if you could meet me on the roof tomorrow?" asked Echizen. "It's just, I have a tennis match against Sanada-san and I…"

"Of course," said Yagyuu. "Anyone would be nervous before facing Sanada-kun, except Yukimura-kun of course but, around 4:10-4:15?" Echizen smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Well then, I better go, I have explaining to do with my little sister." He waved as he turned around and left, Echizen waved back but the moment Yagyuu looked away the smile vanished, all that was left, was the desire for vengeance.

* * *

Oshitari phone rung signally a new text, he reached for his phone and opened the inbox, a message read:

_Better bring roses_

Who was it from? Could it be Echizen? Then perhaps, she intended to meet him there, on the very spot where they had their 10 week anniversary, the school roof of Rikkai middle school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Echizen opened the door slightly and peered through the gap to see Oshitari waiting for her with a bouquet of roses; she smiled as closed it quietly and waited for Yagyuu.

"Echizen?" asked a voice, Echizen turned around to see Yagyuu.

"Hey, thank you for coming," she replied and opened the door. "Here," she said letting him enter first.

"Thank you," replied Yagyuu. "So, a match against Sanada, you must be nerv-" He trailed of when he spotted Oshitari and the bouquet of black roses. "Oh! My goodness!" He gasped and smiled, he threw his arms around Oshitari.

"H-Hiroshi," stuttered Oshitari. Echizen smirked as she closed the door behind her and locked it shut.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where Yuki is?" asked Niou as he looked around the classroom.

"I saw her leave with Yagyuu and her tennis racket," replied one of her classmates.

"Thanks."

* * *

Echizen listened with a small smile on her face; she listened as Yagyuu pleaded while Oshitari continued to reject him.

"Yuushi, please listen to me," begged Yagyuu.

"No, Hiroshi! Listen to me," said Oshitari. "This was a mistake; we should have never gotten involved!"

Echizen could hear Yagyuu's world crashing around him.

* * *

"Anyone know where Yuki or Yagyuu are?" Niou asked as he entered the regular locker room.

"I saw Echizen-san on her way to the roof," said Yanagi.

"I think I saw Yagyuu go the same way," added Marui.

_Oh no_, thought Niou.

* * *

Echizen smiled as she listened to the desperate pleas of Yagyuu on the other side of the steel door, it served him right.

"Yuki?" asked Niou as he journeyed up the stairs. "What's going on?"

"You're needed," she answered with a smirk.

"What did you do?" demanded Niou, he pushed her aside and unlocked the roof door. There, stood Yagyuu, his eyes red from crying and Oshitari with a sober expression on his face.

"Niou-kun?" he whispered between sobs, Niou removed his jersey and placed it over Yagyuu's shoulder.

"What did you do Echizen?" Niou demanded again. Echizen just kept smiling.

"Nothing," she answered. "All I did was force them to face the truth, that's all." She turned her gaze to Oshitari and the bouquet of roses he held.

"You set us up?" he asked quietly.

"Not you," she answered. "You're not worth the time, but he-," she indicated to Yagyuu with her chin. "-is a different story."

"You bitch," muttered Niou wrapping his arms around Yagyuu.

"I know," she answered. "You're an idiot Yuushi," she said a quiet voice that was almost a whisper. "Be honest, did you really believe that I would have choose Niou over you? Did you really think that I'd cheat on you with him?"

Despite the situation Niou remarked. "Hey!"

"You knew?" asked Oshitari.

"Yes," she answered and exchanged a look with Niou. "We both did."

"Yuki I-" began Oshitari but Echizen held up her hand for silence.

"I don't want to hear it, you cheated on me, I got my revenge, there is no need for explanations," she interrupted. "Goodbye." With that she turned and left.

"Are you happy now?" asked Atobe as she closed the roof door behind her, he leaned against the staircase walls in the shadow.

"How long have you been there?" she asked walking down the stairs, he followed.

"Long enough to know you crushed that poor guy's spirit," he answered. "So, you got your revenge, you put him on cloud nine with Oshitari waiting with roses and then sent him crashing back down. Ahhh, that mean. I really should know better than to get on your bad side, your form of retribution really hurts."

"Why are you here?" demanded Echizen once she reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs she stopped and turned around. "And here I thought I finally smacked some sense into you."

"Don't take me for an idiot," said Atobe, she snorted and Atobe rolled his eyes. "Shut up, the moment I saw you a few days back I knew something was wrong. For one thing you dyed your hair blonde."

"I quite like it," replied Echizen a little defensive.

"Me too, it makes you look like a ho," replied Atobe, they shared a small smiled and Echizen hit him gently.

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

"When you hit me at the restaurant it was weak compared to the other times you've hit me." Echizen snorted again.

"What makes you think I wasn't just holding back?" He gave her a bewildered expression.

"You? Hold back?" he exclaimed in surprise. "You?"

"Alright, alright, I get it."

"The word restraint isn't in your vocabulary," replied Atobe. "Isn't it enough? I know you, better than you think, better than you realise, you're too kind, you can't help but feel compassion for the other side even when you hate his guts. What you did, it hurt you more than it hurt him." Echizen looked away. "You still love Oshitari, you began to fall for Niou, and yet here you are, and the side they take is Yagyuu's and that hurts you. Yuki," He turned her around and placed a finger on her chin, raising her eyes to meet his, they were red with tears. "Have you forgotten I'm here?"

"Tell anyone and I'll castrate you," she threatened and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Atobe chuckled and embraced her.

"That's a new one."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Game and match! 7 games to 6!" shouted the referee.

"Did you see that?" whispered a member of the Rikkai tennis club.

"I've never seen Sanada-senpai be pushed that hard!"

"He used almost all of the Fuurinkazan!"

"Yeah, put up a good fight…"

"…no chance…"

"It was almost like watching two of the Big 3 playing against each other!"

"She was incredible; the ball was practically dancing to her tune!"

"Sanada-senpai was amazing as well! Did you see that smash! It burnt a hole right through her racket."

"Damn it, I shouldn't have lent her my racket, bet she knew it was coming and decided to used someone else's for a test run!"

Sanada glared at Echizen who had only a faint smile on her lips but there was resentment in her eyes as well.

"Good match," said Sanada reaching out to shake her left hand.

"Yeah," she agreed. "How's your hand?" she asked to Sanada's surprise.

"You noticed?" He'd placed his hand in his pocket. Echizen nodded and grabbed his right wrist, pulling it into view; it was red, swollen and bloody. She smiled sadly.

"Impressive, to hold a racket so tightly you bleed," she admired. "Come with me," she said dragging Sanada across the court to her bag, at first the emperor resisted but Echizen had a surprisingly strong grip and upper body strength, her left hand was trembling slightly from the match, deciding they'd both taken enough of a beating he followed her willingly.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small first air kit, removing a spray from the box she pressed the nozzle letting the cooling liquid cover his bloodied hand.

"That's cold," he remarked his hand twitched from the spray. "And it stings." Although his face showed no signs of the pain.

"Grow a pair," she snapped at him. Sanada's eyes widened in surprise but softened.

"What about you? Your hand is shaking so much you can barely hold the spray," he noted, it was Echizen's turn to glare.

"Muscle spasm," she answered. "It's fine after a few minutes." She said as Yukimura walked towards them.

"I'm impressed," he said in his soft almost feminine voice. "That was quite the match; it was all the way to 20-22 in the tiebreaker." Sanada and Echizen exchanged glances.

"Were you keeping track?" she asked him. Sanada shook his head.

"No, you?" She shook her head as well. Once Echizen was satisfied with coating on Sanada's hand she reached into the box and pulled out a roll of bandages and began wrapping his hand. "Do you always carry that around?" he questioned her.

She nodded. "At my old school, there was an idiot who managed to trip over a wireless phone, a pea brain who played and played until he dropped, a flying monkey who'd occasionally slip, a very tall boy who was a complete klutz off court, and a monkey king who never carried around a bandaid or anything like that," she explained wrapping the white cloth around his hand. "It doesn't feel as if anything is broken," she noted squeezing the hand in which she held onto Sanada's hand. "But it wouldn't hurt to check, might get an X ray for your knees while we're at it."

"Who said I was going to go to a hospital?" he asked.

"I said so."

"But-"

"No buts, its either you go on your own free will or I drag you there wrapped in a tennis net and half a tennis ball stuck in your mouth, choose," she said firmly. Sanada glared at her but she took no noticed and continued to bandage his hand.

"Fine." Yukimura watched their exchange and chuckled.

"You seem to know a lot about medicine," he remarked.

"Well, I practically lived in the nurse's office when I was in elementary school, although we had a male doctor not a nurse…" She frowned in thought causing Yukimura to chuckle again.

"Regardless, a bet is a bet," he said. "We will hold up our end of the bargain while you'll do the same?" Echizen nodded although bitter that she'd lost. "Well then, welcome to Rikkai tennis club Echizen Yukino-san."

"Did we really have to see a doctor?" Sanada whispered to Yukimura as they left the hospital, he'd just had 3 cat scans and for some reason the doctor thought it was necessary to take a blood sample, although the nurse the number of times the nurse missed was in double digits.

"Just humour her," Yukimura replied. "She's worried, isn't it nice to have someone who actually worries on the team now? Between Yanagi and her, we might be able to avoid injury all together."

"Ha ha," Sanada replied dryly. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Yukimura nodded.

"Very much."

"Well, paper work is all filled out," said Echizen as the door opened letting her out as well. "Why do you look so grim? Nothing's broken, you should be rejoicing," she said. Sanada continued to frown at her. "Fine I'll do it for you," she raised her arms saying. "Banzai! Banzai!" Sanada continued to glare. "No reaction at all?" She said in mock hurt.

Yukimura hid a smile. "Well, we better go if we want to catch the train, see you tomorrow Yukino-san."

"You too Yukimura-san," replied Echizen, she frowned. "We're both Yuki's, this is going to be confusing."

"Call me Seiichi then," replied Yukimura. Echizen nodded. "Bye Yuki-chan." Echizen smiled and waved.

"Bye Seiichi," she answered as the two began walking towards the train stop.

"Why don't you two just get friendship bracelets why don't you?" muttered Sanada causing the captain to laugh.

Echizen wasn't thrilled she'd lost to Sanada, bribing the nurse to purposely miss a few times was the best 20 dollars she'd ever spent, although it made her feel slightly better, she still felt down.

"Yuki," said a voice, she turned around to see Atobe's car pulling to a stop.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was on my way home why I spotted you, get in," he offered. Echizen smiled and opened the car door.

"Where are we going?" she asked climbing in and closing the door behind her, he leaned in towards her and began to kiss her fiercely, pressing her against the car door.

"Care for an early dinner or late lunch?" he asked once they broke apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Safe," muttered Kirihara as he made his way through the group of Rikkai tennis club members and made his way to the front along with the other regulars.

"You're late," whispered Niou, his golden eyed senpai.

"Sorry," Kirihara whispered back. "Fell asleep on the bus." He looked around, while Yanagi was standing at the front both Sanada and Yukimura were nowhere to be seen, this was highly unusual. "Why is everyone gathered like this?" he questioned.

"Not sure," replied the pink hair Marui, he chewed nosily on his gum. "Yanagi just told us to gather up." Now Kirihara was worried, there were serious faces everywhere. "Do you think it's to with Yukimura-bucho collapsing?" he pondered.

"Most likely, Yukimura-bucho hasn't been practicing with us since," replied Niou. Kirihara nodded although really, he hadn't noticed.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Yagyuu. Despite the Trickster's mischievous behaviour, he was a clear thinker (shocker), and his instincts were rarely wrong, it was dues to this that led his teammates and other students of the school to fall for his pranks, it was never so much the prank itself, but the way and timing of the execution.

"Worst case scenario, Yukimura-bucho'll leave the tennis club," guessed Niou.

"Quiet please," said Yanagi, though he'd barely raised his voice, his words had caused silence to occur almost instantly, during the time Yagyuu, Niou, Marui and Kirihara were talking Sanada and Yukimura had made their way to the front and now addressed the group. However beside the Big 3, was a female, she appeared tiny compared to the sturdily built Emperor, long black hair and sapphire blue eyes with a mocking glint, Kirihara recognized her from seeing her almost every day, her classroom was just down the hall from his, but the last time he'd seen her she'd dyed her hair blonde, now it was back to it's former colour.

_What's she doing there?_ He wondered, meeting her gaze she winked at him, Kirihara found himself blushing and looking down, this person was trouble. While Kirihara was happy to see her, he was one of the few, some were confused, others even angry, but among them, none of them had a reaction to her appearance like Yagyuu Hiroshi, who was practically shaking in fear.

Niou frowned; his eyes darted from Sanada to Yukimura and then Echizen, what was she doing there? He risked a glance beside him to see Yagyuu looking down at the ground, his hand gripping onto his forearm tightly, his face was pale and a droplet of sweat trickled down his neck. Niou almost unconsciously reached for Yagyuu's hand and held it tightly.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said quietly to his double's partner. Since the rooftop incident the relationship between the two had mended, the two got along well once more but their former relationship as lovers had ended completely, Niou no longer felt that tightening of the chest whenever he saw Yagyuu, instead that feeling seemed to be reserved for another.

"What's she doing here?" whispered Yagyuu, his voice almost a plea.

"I don't know," answered Niou.

He thought over what had happened between them, between him and Echizen, between Echizen and Oshitari, to be honest, Niou never expected his friendship with Yagyuu to be restored, he'd never expected himself to be playing on courts with the gentlemen again, nor did he really even expect himself to forgive him. It was true that while he and Yagyuu were fighting not only their doubles, but theirs singles tennis styles seemed to have been affected. Neither of them had played in the latest round of the District tournament, had their skills really dropped that low during that time period? Niou couldn't help but glance at the Big 3, no, it couldn't be, she couldn't have she really orchestrated all of it in order to repair Rikkai's doubles 1. Sanada and Yukimura aside, he knew full well how Yanagi felt about her, she was bad news, she was no doubt an excellent tennis player, but it wasn't only on court where she made those around her dance to her tune. Like Niou, she was a clear thinker, she was able to spot even the slightest amount of anger, resentment and hesitation, and she knew the bases of human nature better than even Niou himself. It was no longer 'could she' but 'did she'.

Niou remembered how she'd manipulated him into fitting into her scenario, but had she wanted to she could have easily arranged for Niou to be elsewhere during the incident, Yagyuu alone and with no one to support him, that kind of ending would be far more scarring, instead, she'd left a bread trail for him to follow, for him to make his way to Yagyuu's side. Was the purpose of this to bring them back together? Or was she just unable to bear to see him in such a pitiful state?

Carefully he watched the interaction between Echizen and the Big 3, Yanagi was as predicted, hesitant towards her, perhaps it was even fear. Sanada appeared indifferent but as she spoke to him, Niou could have sworn the Vice-captain had smiled something which happened once in a blue moon. Yukimura on the other hand had an arm around her, the two acted as if they were best friends, she'd even kissed him on the cheek during the conversation, and caused Sanada to burn in fury… perhaps they were just teasing him.

"I can't believe you two actually did it," said Sanada, his face not amused, Yukimura and Echizen were smiling, their cheeks practically pressed together.

"You suggested it," Echizen pointed out.

"I mere thought it was a good idea," added Yukimura looking at Echizen, the two smiled at each other. "I think the colour blue looks lovely on you," he remarked. "And thank you for this," he added indicating to the new headband her was now wearing, it was white with the faintest tint of green.

"It suits you," replied Echizen in the exact same tone. "It sets off your hair so well, and thank you for the gift."

"I was kidding," said Sanada quietly. Yukimura and Echizen smiled as they showed him once more the almost identical bright blue friendship bracelets on their wrists.

"I though we agreed on 8 strands," remarked Yukimura, noticing that the bracelet he'd made her was thinner the one he wore.

"I know, but 14 suits you so well, and you're a guy so a thicker bracelet looks better one you," explained Echizen.

"Enough, it's like I'm seeing double," remarked Sanada.

"Quiet please," said Yanagi. Sanada turned around and addressed the large group of tennis players, Yukimura and Echizen once again shared a smile.

"Rikkai has won the nationals 2 years in a row, this year will be our 3rd and nothing will get in the way of our goal," said Sanada, hi usual scorn had returned to his face. "But this year will be different from the last 2, as I'm sure you've all heard the rumours regarding Yukimura's recent incident during training."

Yukimura too was once again serious; removing his arm from Echizen's shoulder he stepped forward and spoke in his gentle voice. "This year, it seems you will have to win the Kantou tournament without." Chaos erupted among those in the crowd.

"What do you mean?" demanded Kuwahara.

"You're not making any sense!" remarked Kirihara, what did he mean win without him?

"I'm sure you've all wondered the cause to my recent withdrawal from training," said Yukimura, the moment he opened his mouth silence was once again restored. "I'm afraid I've fallen ill to an illness which can not be cured without surgery, sheer will alone it seems is not enough, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. But I will do my best and return for the nationals."

"This can't be," Marui muttered under his breath, he'd view Yukimura as indestructible and undefeatable, how could he just leave.

"I know my absence will leave behind many doubts, but in order to fill in that hole we've recruited a new member for this club," said Sanada. "This person's understanding of the human's physical and mental state is a great asset to the team, not only that this person's skills in a tennis match is undeniable, as many of you have already witnessed-"

"No," the words escaped Yagyuu's lips before he could stop them and Niou's grip tightened.

"-allow me to introduce the newest regular," Sanada raised his hand and indicated to Echizen. "Echizen Yukino." Yanagi tensed, as did many others including Yagyuu and Niou.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, she sounded different from her usual voice, or perhaps this was her true sound, Niou couldn't tell, she was a complete mystery to him now. "I'll be looking forward to training with you, a little about myself, my favourite colour is blue, I do not care for pure talent but if you work hard and put in enough effort, I will help you train and become stronger. I do not care for back talk and just because I'm female do not underestimate me, now that Seiichi is gone, I will make sure each and every one of you make up for his absence, especially the regulars." Her gaze drifted to them, Niou glared while Yagyuu looked down, her smile thinned but broadened into an almost frightening smirk.

"You have been warned, and like Sanada I will not hesitate to use physical force if necessary, I will put you through misery and hell if I think it's necessary, hell, I'll do it just because I want to. You don't want to get on my bad side," she cautioned, many of the tennis players smirks, clearly none of them took her seriously.

"Quite the speech," whispered Marui, Kuwahara nodded, the two of them at least knew to be careful.

"Alright, all of you 10 laps around the school NOW!" shouted Sanada, without trouble many of the tennis players began to run, but a few of the non-regulars had smirks on the faces, in their minds the thought that _this year was going to be easy_ ran through their minds.

"You okay?" asked Niou, few were still standing still but Yagyuu had barely moved since he spotted Echizen.

"Is he okay?" asked a voice.

"He's fi-" Niou began to answer before he realised who it was who had asked the questioned, he looked up to see Echizen walking towards them. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Language," she warned. "I look forward to training with you, you especially Yagyuu-kun," she smiled at him sweetly and she continued to walk closer. "After all, I owe you sooooo much, but I'm not the type of person who settle her debts, I like to repay what I received 10 fold." Just when Niou thought she'd stop to talk to them she walked right past them, but not before brushing her fingers gently against Yagyuu's cheek, he flinched even though she'd barely touched him. "Careful," she warned them as she walked away without even turning around. "Tennis is a dangerous sport, its unlucky 13 after all."

The moment Echizen was out of view Yagyuu fell to the floor, his knees to weak to support him. There was no doubt in Niou's mind; he was absolutely terrified of her.

**A/N: Feels like ages since I've updated so an extra long chapter for ya! What do you think? Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for sticking up to chapter 13!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You're late!" complained Echizen as Atobe hurried towards her still dressed in his sports jersey, she'd waited for him for almost half an hour now at the school gate.

"I'm sorry about this," he said in his most sincere voice. Echizen shot up straight and looked around.

"For what?" she asked.

"This," without warning Atobe lifted Echizen up over his shoulder and carried across the school grounds.

XXX

"What are you doing?" demanded Echizen. "There is a reason I waited for you at the south gate! Because a certain someone takes the north gate to get home! Where are you taking me?"

"Coach Sakaki wants to see you," for a moment Echizen froze.

"Repeat that please."

"Your former coach wants to see you," replied Atobe. Echizen hit Atobe in the back causing his to almost drop her. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Take me back, take me back outside this instance!" she shouted. "Put me down you moron! Put me down this instant! I said put me down! I told you to put me down!" she hit him repeatedly on the back and kicked her legs in the air. "You jack ass! How could you do this to me! Put me down this instant! Help!" she shouted as loudly as she could, she potted the sport centre they were passing, and they were almost at the tennis courts. "Help! Help! Help me! , Sexual assault! Sexual harassment! Rape! Help! He's trying to kill me! Help! Someone make him put me down!" She flopped in exhaustion as she watched the back of Atobe's legs walking over the concrete tiles. "If you put me down, I'll do what you wanted us to do last night," she whispered to him, Atobe froze.

"Really?" he asked her. "We could…"

"Have sex, yes," she told him. "If, and only if, you put me down," she said in as level and calm voice she could manage.

"So let me get this straight," said Atobe rearranging her weight on his shoulder. "If I put you down, and take you to my care, you'll have your first time in the back of my BMW?"

"Yes," she said. "If and only if you put me down." The offer was very tempting. "My first time, our first time, I know how much you want me," she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Well I'm yours, just put me down." With a small seductive smirk she bit his ear gently, Atobe swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he said continuing walking. "But he already knows your here, and if I don't deliver you with a big ribbon I doubt I'll ever sleep with a woman again after the coach is done with me." Echizen whacked him on the spine.

"I am never spreading my legs for you!" She threatened. "If you go through with this, we're over I tell you! Over! I will never spread my legs for you no matter how much I want you! You hear me! Never! When I'm done with you, you'll never play tennis again! I'll make sure your rolling around on your bed in PAIN! Pain I tell you! Put me down! Put me down this instance!"

"I'm sorry, but the coach scares me more than you do, even if it means you stay a virgin for a while longer," replied Atobe with genuine regret.

"Ha, when this is over I'm jumping on the next hot guy I see, I don't care if he'll be a tennis player, student or a teacher! We are over you hear me! Over! Unless you put me down so I can get the hell out of here! I will end you! You jackass! You unloyal bastard! How could you do this to me? Aren't I your girlfriend?" This caused Atobe to stop once more.

"Say that again," he said.

"We are over you hear me! Over! Unless you put me down so I can get the hell out of here! I will end-"

"No, that last part," he said. Echizen frowned.

"Aren't I your girlfriend?" she said uncertain, hiding his smile from Atobe he kept walking, she was always so matter of fact, she kept to herself so much, it was difficult to get to know her well enough to see that kind person deep down, deep _deep _very deep down. To hear her call herself his girlfriend, he could help but smile. "Are we there?" she asked him.

"Almost," he lied.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked this time matter of fact. "Honestly, how could you side with him over me? I'm your girlfriend, or are you trying to coo some curry points from that dead pan so you can get into his pants instead? Or him into you, whatever way you like it. You're such a kiss ass, _I though you cared about me_. How could you turn me over to Satan so willingly to save yourself? What happened to being the hero? What happened to helping the damsel in distress? What happened to you not throwing me in a pit of fire? If I die today, you know it's your fault, not mine, but yours you hear me? Of all the things I've done, I really didn't think I'd die this way, you know, me and Gakuto had a go at guessing who among us would die of what causes? You died by drowning yourself because you couldn't kiss your reflection, of course you were dumb enough not to look in a mirror instead of your reflection in a lake. Choutaro died of tripping over a wireless phone, Ryo died when he slipped when jumping to reach the last can of man balls on the top shelf and I died on the streets drunk and drugged. Now I'm just going die by looking into the eyes of Medusa and you were too embarrassed and self conceited to save me, do you know how embarrassing that will be for me? And you? Instead of drowning how about this? 'Here likes Keigo, he died of embarrassment'." She was still ranting when she realized Atobe had stopped walking, she looking around to see a few familiar faces. "Shit, how long?"

"Since about kiss ass," replied Atobe putting Echizen down, she glared at him, her eyes hurt with betrayal, taking a deep breath she turned around to face the demon of the ice kingdom.

"It's been a while coach," she said looking Sakaki in the eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Yes they are breast," Echizen said to a Hyotei pre-regular starring down her shirt and at her chest. "And yes they are fantastic," she agreed to his red cheek response. Mukahi smirked and elbowed the poor pre-regular.

"Ha," he said with a smile. "She got you good," the pre-regular's face turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

"We had a best and most likely contest once," remarked Atobe as he put her down. "They won best shape and best hip to waist to breast ratio," he added.

"I remember that," remarked Echizen. "You won most likely to get shot, most likely to have plastic surgery and best facial mole." The smirk on Atobe's face vanished. "And by the way, I also won, most likely to get her way, most bitchy when grumpy or just bored and person you least want to upset. So I suggest you remember that the next you open your mouth, or any of you for that matter," she added glaring at the gathering of tennis players watching this particular scene. "And while we're at it, Gakuto won most likely get blown away by a gust of wind and person you most want to blow away, Choutarou won best new comer and Hiyoshi won best constipated face. Hiro won best poker face, Shishido won most funny when angered, Jirou won most likely to be abducted, run over by a car, stepped on, tripped over and fall, Yuushi-" Echizen froze for a second but hid it well. "Yuushi won most likely to get married, hardest to get into bed, hardest to understand when angry and strangest hobby, you know, because he wears glasses only for show. Not only that all of you have won most likely to have a divorce, most likely to cheat on your wife and/or girlfriend, most likely to wet themselves when I start venting my anger and run away with your tails between your legs." She smiled sweetly. "How's _that _for bitchy?" she asked looking around. "Don't piss me off, any of you, cause I'm just warming up. So, how may I help you Sakaki-sensei?" she asked, her eyes showing anger and contempt.

"I merely wanted to know how you were doing?" the Coach replied calmly, Echizen smirked.

"Fantastic," she answered. "I just joined Rikkai's tennis club and I'll be competing against you in the Kantou tournament."

"What!" exclaimed Atobe. "How could you?"

"Especially since you refused to participate in team tournaments when you were here at Hyotei!" remarked Ootori.

"Traitor, how lame," remarked Shishido.

"Traitor am I?" asked Echizen. "This coming from the person who couldn't make it in singles and has to resort to doubles to be a regular, I don't want to be called a traitor by the likes of you when you're just using Choutaro to play tennis. You're a traitor yourself by making him believe you actually care about doubles, your just using him to get back into Sakaki's good books, when you are, you'll probably just up and abandon him like you've done before. You're good at abandoning people and turning your back on them you know that?" She said to him. "Not everyone can turn their back on someone and walk away so easily, it's a gift, use it well." Atobe, Mukahi and several others frowned in confusion.

"What is she talking about?" questioned Mukahi, but Shishido's reddened ears confirmed his guilt, but at what.

XXX

Oshitari sighed as he closed the door to his locker; it was his first day back at the club, his first day in many, tightening his grip on his racket he made his way to the court when he spotted a large group gathered on the court. Frowning he took a closer look only to see Echizen in the centre, he froze, he hadn't seen, spoken or have any form of communication with her since the incident on the roof, she knew, she knew the whole time and she'd punished him for it, in her eyes they were even, but he felt guilt every time he saw her, he was at fault.

Something was different about her today; she seemed off balanced somehow, but why? She always stood her ground, she was always confident, always self assured, half of her success was thanks to that arrogance, she had absolute belief in herself, herself and herself alone, she doubt everyone around her and double checked everything. But she wasn't always like this; she used to be so trusting, so kind and considerate, what happened? His memory flashed back to that night almost half a year ago.

"_Yuushi," said a weak voice on the other end of the call._

"_Yuki? What's wrong?" he asked her sitting up on his bed. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yuushi, help me," she begged. "Please, help me; I don't know what to do."_ _He picked her up from the corner of the street in the pouring rain, her eyes were red and her hands wouldn't stop shaking even when she was warm and dry._

She said nothing on what had happened, but he suspected it had something to do with the coach, Shishido and a few other students, for weeks she didn't speak to them, and when she did all there was, was a fake smile. He remembered her interaction with Ootori at the restaurant.

_"Shishido-senpai went to the washroom and we're waiting for the rest of the regulars," replied Ootori. Niou was staring at his hair, unlike his, it looked natural. "Why don't you sit with us?" he offered. Echizen shook her head. (Chapter 8)_

She had sighed, he hadn't taken much notice of it then, in fact he ignored it completely it was completely off his radar. When she had started to ignore him he had started to act particularly protective towards her, he was especially defensive, considering everything going on at the time, the funeral, the new Chairman of the school and almost half the school board was sacked for no reason given.

Something had happened, he was now certain, before she was hard to hate, she was kind and considerate, she had her faults but she was, normal, she was a normal teenage girl. Now, she was respected, feared even, it was either bow down or bow out and away from her line of sight. But there were still remains of her old self, she smiled the same way when alone with him, she had trusted him, and perhaps few other Mukahi, Ootori, Marui and maybe even Atobe, he'd broken the trust she had in him, and perhaps fracturing that trust she had with others even more.

XXX

"So, you don't have anyone else's life to ruin?" Echizen asked. The coach frowned and took a step towards her; he raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"What do you mean by that my dear, did I do something to upset you?" he asked.

"You did," she answered walking up to him, despite being shorter it felt like they were equals. "More than one thing in fact," she glanced around. "But let's not do this here, the children don't like it when they daddy is fighting with someone especially in an argument he'll lose."

"Echizen," he said in his deep voice. "Listen to reason, I did nothing to harm you."

"Don't you dare touch me with those vile blood stained hands!" she demanded as she knocked away his hand. "You did nothing! That's what you did! You did nothing! Nothing! Nothing when I need you the most! You did absolutely nothing, nothing at all. The man who was the closest thing I had to a true father, he just sat back and did nothing." Her eyes were starting to water with tears. "That's what you did. Stay away from me you monster! I'm no long you obedient puppet, I pull the strings now." With that she turned and left.

XXX

"Yuki!" said Atobe running after her. "Yuki wait up! Hey Yuki!" Echizen sighed and turned around.

"What! What more damage can you do? Do you like seeing me suffer? Do you like seeing me like this? Huh? Because it sure feels like you do!"

"I'm sorry, I knew you left on bad terms with him but I just wanted to help, had I known you'd act like this I'd never would have done-"

"Had you known I'd act like this?" asked Echizen. "Had you know! Act like what! I told you I didn't want to meet him! I threatened you! I tried to bribe you! And you ignored me! I begged you," she added in a softer voice. "And you ignored my wishes."

"I thought, you were just-"

"Messing around?" she finished for him. "Well, now you know, I wasn't."

"I'm sorry, give me 5 minutes and I'll get changed okay? I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you."

"I wasn't messing around Kei, I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't want to see him nor was I kidding when I said it was over. Just leave me alone."

"Yuki, wait," Atobe grabbed Echizen's arm to stop her but without warning she pulled her arm forward causing him to lose balance and slammed him in the chest with her elbow, Atobe fell flat on his back.

"You taught me that remember?" she remarked as he tried to sit up. "Just leave me alone."

XXX

For the first time in a while Niou just felt like getting drunk, carrying several bottles of various alcoholic beverages he made his way up the stairs and pushed opened the door to the roof of the school. It was his favorite place to just sit and clear his head, and to get drunk as well. It was surprising he hadn't come here earlier considering all that happened.

"Damn it," he cursed when he spotted a shadow near his favorite spot, there was about a meter of space between the fence around the building and the cement wall that surround the door. Someone was already there.

"Damn it," cursed another voice. "Why are you here?" asked the voice, looking closer the shadow was Echizen Yukino.

"Getting drunk," he replied her eyes were slightly unfocused and there were already several already empty bottles.

"Well, join the club," she replied with a silly smile that did not suit her. "Join me," she offered. "I'm too drunk to plot and scheme." With no hesitation Niou sat down beside her and leaned against the cement wall. "My life sucks," she complained.

Niou sighed and grabbed the bottle from her hands, taking a large gulp he then replied. "Join the club." Reaching into his pocket he removed a small box with weed. "You mind?" he asked.

"No," she replied, Niou began rolling one up when she removed it from his hands. "I'll do it," she said. "I'm dead drunk and still my handiwork is better than yours," she said with a smile as she began rolling.

"Didn't know you smoked," remarked Niou.

"I did," she replied. "For a while, stopped when I enter Rikkai, wanted a fresh start, no such thing." Niou watched as he hands skillfully folded and rolled, raising it to he lips she licked the edges and handed it to him.

"Here," she said. Niou couldn't help but admire it.

"Wow! That is beautiful, It even has a filter," he admired. Echizen shrugged.

"Little technique I picked up." She replied, Niou lit the weed and inhaled the smoked.

"Even taste better," he said with a smile. "Here," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks," she replied as he held it to her lips, she smoked the weed and smiled as well. Niou held her eyes with his.

"Why are you so damaged?" he asked. "You're so, so…" he trailed off as he leaned in closer towards her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As Niou leaned in Echizen shoved the joint into his mouth. "Did you know?" she began. "That cannabis is used in truth serum." Niou inhaled, and removed cannabis cigarette from him mouth.

"Really? Well, answer truthfully," said Niou looking at her closely. "What color is your bra?" Echizen laughed and kicked him gently.

"You never change," she replied. "Are you already drunk? I've been here hours before you and you're drunker than me, what's with that?" Niou laughed.

"I think its bliss to get drunk easily," he rebutted drinking from a bottle. "You on the other hand have to spend more money to get in the same state I'm in." Echizen laughed.

"That's true." She looked up at the night sky. "Stars are pretty."

"Not as pretty as the moon," Niou remarked, she frowned.

"How is the moon prettier than the stars?"

"The moon is big, round, bright-"

"The moon is portly, over eccentric, attention seeking ball of cheese," interrupted Echizen still frowned at him, Niou laughed.

"Well the stars are tiny, and there so many of them that they're irritating, they disappear for months at a time and-"

"How do stars disappear?" demanded Echizen. "They're stuck there, for a long long long time, they can't move or do anything. They're, they're…stuck. It's the earth that moves."

"Are we still talking about stars?" asked Niou, Echizen hit him and took a large gulp of her bottle of vodka.

"The moon is just so, so urgh, I mean… who would want to be a moon? I rather be a star?" said Echizen quietly, Niou snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Anyone can be a star, there so many of them, but there's just one moon, the moon is special unique, why be a star when you can be the moon," replied Niou.

"Who says I'm not the moon because I don't want to be?" asked Echizen.

"You're the moon," said Niou. Echizen paused as he looked at her he was for a rare moment sincere, Echizen laughed. "Oi! What you laughing at?"

"You," she replied. "You make me sound all shiny and smooth-"

"With more than half of you hidden at all times," replied Niou. "You range from big and bright to thin and shimmering or just not there altogether." Echizen laughed harder.

"I'm dark and twisty, if I'm the moon I'm the other side of it, the side you can't see without a telescope, it's either that or the night sky."

"Why the night sky?"

"Because I'm so dark I make others look that much brighter," she answered. Niou paused, unable to speak.

"I'm very drunk," he admitted.

"You are."

"Your mean."

"I am."

"And manipulative."

"I know."

"Evil."

"I know."

"Bitchy."

"I am."

"Beautiful."

"I- huh?" Without warning Niou leaned in and kissed her. "Niou, wait, your very _very_ drunk so you're not thinking straight."

"Maybe," he answered as he pinned her to the ground, the bottle in his hand rolled away still quite full. "Why?" he asked. "Why'd you do it?"

"I was angry," she answered. "I was upset and-"

"No, why did you let me onto the roof?" asked Niou.

"Huh?"

"You could have easily stopped me from reaching there in time, knowing you, you could have set me up and have me sent to the Principal's office, or worse to Sanada," said Niou. "But you didn't why?"

"If you're looking for a redeeming quality in me don't bother," she told him, Niou's hold loosened. "I did it because I wanted revenge, I was so caught up in my plan I forgot about you, that's all there is to it. I'm not the good at heart person with a rough exterior you make me out to be, I am who I am. The end." Niou swallowed and leaned back against the wall.

"So, Yukimura or Sanada had nothing to do with it?" he asked, Echizen frowned as she sat up.

"No, why?"

"Nothing." They sat there in silence for a while when Niou suddenly asked. "Why did you leave Hyotei?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave?" he asked. "Hyotei is a good school despite all the pompous arses, so why?" Echizen frowned at him.

"What? You want me to bear my soul to you?" she asked, Niou laughed.

"I must be very high and very drunk," he admitted. "I tell you my sad story if you tell my yours."

"I don't have a sad story."

"Yes you do, hell I do."

"Really!" remarked Echizen. "And here I thought your mother accidentally just dropped you at birth."

"Not my mom," said Niou. "My dad, multiply times, most of them not accidents."

"Oh," Echizen looked down. "Sorry."

"Not as sorry as me," he replied.

"What happened?"

"Well," said Niou taking a large swing of vodka. "My dad was a drunken loser, my mom is a nurse and even thought I had a dad who lived in the same house, she practically raised me as a single mom. He'd get into these moods, main when he was sober, and he'd hit me, he used to hit my mom but I'd divert his attention to me." Echizen frowned and looked at him, reaching out towards him she placed her hand on his.

"Is he still alive?" she asked. "Because if he is I'm sure my brother will-" Niou laughed.

"No, well, I don't know, the moment I was tall enough and strong enough I," Niou smiled. "I beat the crap out of him and he ran for the woods."

"Woo hoo!" cheered Echizen. "Good man," she said patting his hand. "You did very well my friend, very well done."

"So, now that I've poured my heart into your lap," said Niou leaning in towards her. "You have to answer my question."

"Go ahead."

"What color is your bra?" he asked, Echizen laughed.

"It's black, black with lace," she answered. "Matching set."

"Really!" remarked Niou starring at her breasts, Echizen laughed and shoved him aside. "Okay second question."

"No, you said question, meaning one."

"No I said question, which means first question, second question and so on, unlimited number!"

"Ha ha."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I, had a normal happy family life growing up," Echizen said at last as she opened the last vodka bottle she possessed.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" questioned Niou, she giggled.

"I know right," she agreed. "You look at me and the way I turned out you'd think my mum was a crazy psychopath. But no...my mother was an overly dramatic eccentric woman, who loved me very much, what am I saying? She's still alive and still loves me, she gave me everything I wanted."

"Hmm," commented Niou, Echizen looked at him. "Explains a lot, you know..." She kicked him gently.

"For my birthday, she asked me what I wanted, and I said I wanted to swim in a pool of jelly, and, well for my birthday I played in a pool of jelly."

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"That's not right."

"Why not?"

"You can't let a kid swim a pool of jelly, that's just..." Niou was lost for words.

"Why not? Aside me eating it all and getting a tummy ache there was nothing really dangerous about it, she said if that's was what I wanted she'd make it happen, logically speaking there was nothing stopping her, and she did. It was actually probably the cheapest birthday gift she gave me," Echizen looked up at the stars and smiled. "My brother wanted oranges for his birthday, she planted an orange tree in the yard, my other brother wanted a cat, he got a cat. My big brother wanted a sound investment, she got him a rent control apartment complex which sends him 6 figures a month. My other..."

"Wait back up, how many siblings do you have?" Echizen actually had to think about this.

"Umm, I have 2 siblings, 3 half siblings and 1 adopted and a brother in law," she replied.

"Your mum pushed out 6 kids?"

"Yep, my father was 25 when they met and she was 35, the word cougar comes to mind," Echizen added with a smile. "Married 4 times divorced 3 times."

"Yikes," said Niou as he shook his head. "And you say you had a normal childhood."

"I did!" she replied defensively.

"How did you cope with all those people in the house?"

"Well, my mother owns a, how much was it again, they had it valued last week...umm, I think it was 12 million dollar estate. She was a supermodels or something and her first husband was uber uber rich, he died in a car accident, the house was big and so was the dinner table...Matsuda, Fei and Carl had all already moved out when I was born, and mother didn't adopt Kyoya until recently and he's not that much older than me..."

"So you're the youngest out of..." Niou counted silently. "7 siblings?"

"Second youngest actually," she corrected him. "Only girl though, so that makes for an interesting childhood, Ryoga always complained about my pony."

"You have a pony!"

"Had, I gave up horse ridding ages ago, lost its thrill I guess...oh! I almost forget Naomi, she lived with us as well!"

"I should have know..." Niou sighed as he shook his head, and almost as if to numb his head ache, he took a swing from Echizen's vodka bottle.

"Known what?"

"You went to Hyotei," he said as if it explained everything.

"What?"

XXXX

"Come on maggots!" Echizen shouted at the running tennis club members. "Last lap, if you don't finish quickly Ill add another 10!" She winced at her own voice, hear ears a little delicate.

"You okay?" asked Sanada, under his gruff no fuss manner was a surprisingly nice person Echizen couldn't help but noticing, she smiled.

I'm fine," she replied. "Delicate is all." Sanada snorted at her words, as they came from a woman who just finished 30 laps in almost half the time it was taking the rest of the club to finish 20.

"The woman is a monster," said Marui between pants and gasps of air.

"A hot devilish monster," Kirihara couldn't help but add, Marui nodded.

"You don't really think Sanada and Yanagi intend to let her play in the upcoming tournament, do you?" Asked Yagyuu, there was a nervousness in his voice, and a twitch in his movements.

"Probably," replied Niou, he wore sunglasses to practice today, his delicate state less hidden than Echizen's. "It's not that bad a thing, she has skills."

"In ruining people's lives," Yagyuu muttered under his breath, only Niou heard him.

"What are you old hens yapping about?" Asked Echizen as she walked towards them, she had a bright smile on her face as she placed an arm around Yagyuu in a friendly gesture, at least on the surface. "You guys better not be trying to cheat," she warned them casually. "Finish your training routine down to the letter, otherwise I'll be sending you roses. What's wrong Yagyuu-kun?" she asked, her wide eyes and voice dripping with sincerity. "You look pale, maybe you need some air, I hear the school roof is a good place for a breather. Well, actually, come to think of it, people drink and smoke there, never mind!" Echizen let go of him and laughed, when she spotted Sanada not too far away she hurried towards him, but not before winking at Marui and with a seductive smile she said. "Bye boys, dream of me."

Kirihara swallowed as did a fair few other.

"You okay?" Niou asked his doubles partner, Yagyuu nodded.

"Oi! Fucbucho-san!" Echizen called after Sanada, finally he stopped and turned around. "Hey, I was wondering, if I could take the afternoon off? There's somewhere I need to be."

XXXX

Echizen walked slowly towards a beautiful woman with soft white hair which was once black and startling gold eyes, she appeared in her mid thirties, but her real age was much greater. As Echizen knelt down beside her, she placed a hand on her, her eyes teary.

"Hello there," said the woman, a soft smile lighting up her beautiful face. "What's your name?"

"Yukino," she replied.

"Yukino, what a beautiful name! My daughter has the exact same name you know, she's such a mischief child, but she's the light of my life, all my children are, they all seem to have a habit of falling into the river behind our manor growing up though." The woman frowned. "Something about sliding down the hill?" Echizen laughed.

"Sounds like a perfectly normal thing to me," she replied, the woman's smile widened.

"Haha, I suppose for my boys, but my daughter as well?" the woman sighed and shook her head. "And here I was hoping that f I had all girls then I wouldn't have needed the Botox...I swear, every day, they come home in scratches and bruises, Matsuda broke his leg once, something about the boat going round in circles...I don't know. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a mother." The woman placed a hand over her torso. "And to think I'm with child again...I must be the most fertile woman on the planet, at my age to have another child, what am I thinking? But my husband seems so happy, maybe we shouldn't have married...I don't know..."

Echizen smiled sadly and she tightened her hold on the woman's hand. "You are a wonderful mother, your children love you, and so will the child your carrying, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Boy, I'm thinking of naming him Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma, yes that's a good name don't you think?"

"Yes, a beautiful name." Echizen looked down at her feet as she stood up.

"Oh! Are you leaving? And so soon?"

"Yes, it was nice talking to you." The woman smiled.

"And you too," she replied. "I hope my daughter grows up to be as kind and beautiful as you."

Echizen smiled sadly. "You don't want that," she said as she walked away.

"Yukino-san!" called a voice, Echizen turned around to see the leading physician on her mother's case. "Its been a while since your last visit, are you well?" he asked, he had a kind face, eyes a piercing green and height to match.

"Great."

"Ahh, I know that tone, it's the, I'm not fine but you don't need to know that tone, I used that after I drowned my sorrows in a bottle." Echizen smiled but did not reply.

"How is she?"

The doctor frowned. "I'm sad to say she hasn't gotten much better, but she hasn't gotten worse, the blow to the head should have left her in a vegetative state or killed her, her memory fluctuates. Sometimes she is lucid, other times she thinks she 18 and pregnant with Matsuda-san, her disease isn't getting any better either, seeing as there is no cure for Alzheimer's disease. The supplements we give her slow down the build up, but it does not stop it."

Echizen nodded silently. "I know, we all know, except for maybe Ryoma, he seems to think that mother will snap out of it and live with us. Our father is moving in for christ sake, there is no way they'd be in the same room let alone live together."

"I saw your brothers the other day." Echizen looked up.

"Ryoga and Ryoma?"

"No, it was Matsuda and Kaname, speaking of your siblings I'm sure I saw Fei the other day here and last week Kyoya and Carl were visiting."

Echizen frowned at the news. "That can't be, Matsuda and Kaname should be in New York, Fei is suppose to be in China, Carl is in Australia and Kyoya has school, he can't just up and travel across the world to visit. I haven't seen any of them anywhere." The doctor shrugged.

"I'm almost certain I saw them recently, maybe my eyes aren't what they used to be, well then, see you around," he said as the doctor left.

Echizen's frown deepened, what was going on? The whole family were genetically coded workaholics, why would they be in Japan? Then it hit her, Ryoga, what was he planning?


End file.
